Festival
by xT-Zealot
Summary: (Sequel to Prisoner) A year has passed, and Soujiro is living happily at the Aoiya. The problem? He hasn't fallen for Misao yet. Will a festival change that? And will everyone else help the two fall in love, or just get in the way? (SoujiroMisao) COMP
1. Prologue: Invitation

Author's Note: Aw crap we lost my soccer game 1 to 0. We would've tied if we had our goalie or if I got the goal! Oh well. What's done is done and now I'm doing the sequel to Prisoner. So.....read!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Makimachi Misao moved swiftly through the air. Her ninja training gave her the agility and balance needed to hop from tree to tree. Landing on a tree branch, the ninja girl made sure she was going where she wanted to go before resuming her hopping.  
  
It has been a year since the whole being a prisoner in Shshio's lair ordeal. Every day since then was a time of peace. Shishio was gone, and his followers were either dead or hiding. There were even followers of Shishio, like the Juppon Gattana, were working for the very government that they had tried to destroy.  
  
Misao was actually looking for an ex-member of the Juppon Gattana.  
  
He had been guarding Misao while she had been a prisoner. Though he had once came close to killing her, he had ended up letting her go in the end. And he had given her information that had saved not only Kyoto, but Tokyo as well. He had to Misao about Shishio's men going to burn Kyoto, and the attack on Tokyo using a battleship. The Okishira of the Oniwabanshu had put the information that she had been given to good use, and many people were saved.  
  
Now, with Shishio gone, he was living with his former enemies. He had helped rebuild the Aoiya, which had been destroyed when some members of the Juppon Gattana attacked, and was now living with them.  
  
The sound of a running river reached Misao's ears. She allowed herself to grin as she leapt from one tree to another, making her way to her destination. She would get him this time.  
  
Landing on one more tree branch, Misao stopped, having reached her destination. Crouching low, she hid behind a clump of leave. She was able to see her target through the leaves, and smiled evilly.  
  
His back was turned to her as he fished. He had a fishing rod in his hands, the line out in the river where hopefully a fish would be caught. A wooden bucket was next to him, and a few fish were already in it.  
  
Misao couldn't help but grin. He was such a good cook, especially when it was fish. When she had asked him how he learned to cook, she was surprised to find out that the huge monk named Anji had taught him how to cook. She had once seen Anji before, when he had saved her from Usui, and it was almost hard to believe that someone that big and menacing actually enjoyed cooking.  
  
Shrugging to herself, Misao aligned herself so that she would get him. She waited for a few seconds, looking for any signs that he knew she was there. Finding none, she waited for another second before leaping from the branch.  
  
And it was then that Seta Soujiro turned around to see the flying ninja girl.  
  
All Misao was able to see was Soujiro's smiling face before he caught her arm and threw her over him. She flipped end over end and fell into the river with a loud splash. Misao popped out, and had a fish flopping around in her mouth. Spitting out the fish, Misao wiped her mouth and glared at the chuckling Soujiro.  
  
"You almost had me Misao," he said, smiling at her.  
  
Misao grumbled to herself. "I will get you one day." Continuing to grumble, she stood up in the river and squeezed the water out of her long braid. Stalking out of the water, she caught the towel Soujiro tossed to her (Was he expecting her? O.o).  
  
"Well that should be enough fishing for now," informed Soujiro, lifting up the bucket of fish while placing the fishing rod against his shoulder. "And we better head back to get you some dry clothes."  
  
Misao didn't really like the whole event of being thrown in the river, but she still followed Soujiro as they made their way back to the Aoiya. Holding the towel to her soaked body, she trailed behind the former Tenken.  
  
"Did you hear about the festival that's going to start in a few days?" Misao asked after a minute of walking.  
  
"I think so. It's for celebrating the day Kyoto had been prevented from burning right?"  
  
"Yep." Misao smiled. "It would be nice if the one that played a big part in saving Kyoto to be there."  
  
Soujiro looked over is shoulder and smiled back at the ninja girl. "I didn't help that much Misao. All I did was tell you what Shishio was doing. From what I heard, you did all the work."  
  
Misao only grinned and waved her hand. "They were wimps."  
  
"Except for Usui," said Soujiro knowingly.  
  
Misao immediately frowned at that. But she recovered and had her usual cocky smirk on her face. "He was just lucky. If he hadn't ran away with that monk guy I would've easily beaten him."  
  
Soujiro was about to say something but stopped. Instead he asked, "Are you going to the festival?"  
  
"Of course! It'll be fun! There's going to be many stands where you can play games and buy food! And there's going to be a fireworks display! Even though I never saw fireworks before....."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Are you coming Soujiro?" asked Misao, now turning to him.  
  
"I've never been to a festival before," mused Soujiro.  
  
"Aw come on!" Misao now looked at Soujiro with a small pleading look. "It'll be fun! Besides, you're not a Tenken anymore so you should have some fun!"  
  
Soujiro looked down at Misao, smiling as always. "Yeah. Maybe it will be fun."  
  
"Good to hear. You won't regret it."  
  
"I know I won't."  
  
And Soujiro did know. Strangely enough, something told him that the night of the festival was going to change his life forever, for the better of course. Something stirred in the former Tenken but he didn't know what.  
  
Only time will tell what will happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I say they'll get together at the festival," said Angel Soujiro, sitting on a tree branch as he watched Soujiro and Misao.  
  
"You said that they would get together when they would meet each other again last time," replied Devil Soujiro. "It's been a year now and I still have the money I got during that time. I say they won't."  
  
"But I have a good feeling about the festival," put in Angel Misao.  
  
"Like you did when Soujiro had been helping her train and rebuild the Aoiya?" questioned Devil Misao. "I got the money that you better with."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well I bet with the rest of my money that they'll get together at the festival!" Angel Soujiro challenged.  
  
"Yeah same here!" put in Angel Misao.  
  
"Fine," replied Devil Soujiro. "If you want to lose your memory like that, then okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: And the prologue is done! A festival is coming, and the shoulder angels and devils are ready to go! See ya in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings And A Plan?

Author's Note: After deciding that the The Horror and Love fic wasn't going anywhere, I decided to take it off. But at least now I'm starting back up on this fic. This chapter is kind of short, but this is to let you know that I'm alive and well and haven't forgotten this fic. So read fools!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao wasn't just excited about the festival. She was also excited about who was going to be at the festival. And it was why she and Soujiro were waiting at the train station.  
  
Unfortunately, poor Soujiro was a bit uneasy.  
  
"Don't worry Soujiro," spoke Misao, seeing his uneasiness when he was looking around. Even with that smile of his, Misao had known him for a year, and was able to guess what he felt sometimes, like now. "They aren't your enemies."  
  
"They were," corrected Soujiro. "And they weren't exactly thrilled when we met at the Aoiya."  
  
How true that was. When Misao had introduced Soujiro to everyone after the defeat of Shishio, things didn't go so well. The former Tenken had been given many looks, especially from a cold hearted man and a loud mouth kid.  
  
Sano and Yahiko, mostly Yahiko, would try to play tricks on Soujiro. But they had been playing tricks at who had recently been Shishio's right hand man, and they ended up having the tricks that were supposed to be used on Soujiro used on them.  
  
There had been a lack of trust given to Soujiro. But what did you expect? He had been a member of the Juppon Gatana, the same group that had been given the task of helping burn Kyoto and were the ones that destroyed the Aoiya. Not to mention him assassinating so many people.  
  
The only people that had actually accepted Soujiro were Misao, Kenshin, and, surprisingly, Kaoru and Okina. Sano was more of a neautral so everyone else basically didn't exactly trust Soujiro. Especially Aoshi.  
  
A few times when Soujiro would be walking through Kyoto, whether alone or with Misao, he had once or twice though he had seen Aoshi somewhere in the crowds of people a few times. He could understand the former Okahira's distrust. He had played a part in causing Aoshi to turn to Shishio's side. Misao had forgiven him, Aoshi didn't.  
  
Fortunately, after that one year staying in Kyoto, Soujiro was able to earn the trust of the Oniwabanshu, though Aoshi still didn't fully trust him. Having helped with the repairs of the Aoiya, and doing his work around the place, Soujiro was soon happy he found a home where people treated him kindly.  
  
"They'll be happy to see you Soujiro," assured Misao. Then, grinning evilly as her kunai appeared in her hand, she added, "Besides, if they don't, then I found some moving targets for my kunai."  
  
Soujiro sweatdropped. Though he considered Misao his best friend, he still thought of her as a bit strange. Then again, he was the one smiling all the time so he shouldn't be talking about Misao being strange.  
  
"That must be it," Misao suddenly said, her kunai disappearing as she spotted a train coming.  
  
The large machine on wheels moved into the station, plumes of smoke appearing from its top.  
  
"I wonder how they can move something like that," wondered Misao.  
  
"I wouldn't know," replied Soujiro. "I was a killer, not an engineer."  
  
Misao shrugged as the train came to a stop. The doors to the cars of the train opened and people poured out of them. Misao quickly scanned the crowd, trying to find the ones she was hoping to meet. She turned when Soujiro tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"I think that's them over there," he said, pointing to somewhere in the crowd.  
  
Misao followed his finger. At first, she didn't see anything. That was until she saw some red hair appear in the crowd, followed by a certain rooster head. Misao immediately walked forward, Soujiro in tow.  
  
Misao easily maneuvered through the crowd. With the hair she was able to see where they were. She soon found faces as well.  
  
"Misao-ni!" a small young voice suddenly cried.  
  
Misao suddenly felt something, or someone to be exact, latch onto her leg. She looked down and saw little Suzume was the one that was latched onto her leg.  
  
"Hello Suzume," greeted Misao, detaching the little girl from her leg and lifting her up into her arms.  
  
Misao had once met the grandchildren of Dr. Gensai before. Two months ago, Kenshin had visited Kyoto to have that tea with Aoshi. He had brought the two little girls with him to show them around Kyoto. While Kenshin and Aoshi had tea, Soujiro and Misao ended up being the ones that took care of Ayame and Suzume.  
  
The two girls immediately took a liking to their two babysitters, though the two had been little devils in Misao's opinion in the beginning. But when the two had to leave, they didn't leave without a fight. Poor Misao's leg had been numb when Suzume held onto it a little too tight.  
  
Soujiro came up to Misao, with Ayame sitting upon his shoulders.  
  
"Sou-ni!" Suzume cried happily, seeing the former Tenken.  
  
"Hello Suzume," greeted Soujiro, smiling at her.  
  
"Well I see that Ayame and Suzume have found you," said a voice.  
  
Both Misao and Soujiro turned to find Kenshin appear from the crowd with Sano right behind him.  
  
"It wouldn't have been that hard to find them anyway," Sano spoke. "It's easy to find a weasel."  
  
Poor Sano got whacked by the now annoyed Misao, aka weasel. Ayame and Suzume burst into giggles at the scene.  
  
"There you guys are!" exclaimed Kaoru, who had been attracted to the sound of the sisters' giggling.  
  
"Hi Kaoru," greeted Misao.  
  
"Hello Misao, good to see you again." Kaoru leaned down and poked Suzume. "And you're not supposed to run off like that Suzume. You too Ayame."  
  
Suzume only smiled innocently, latching onto Misao while Ayame hid behind Soujiro's head.  
  
"How was the trip?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"No trouble," replied Kaoru. "If you exclude Sano cowering under the seat during the ride."  
  
Sano gave Kaoru a glare, who didn't bother to register it. Instead, the owner of the Kamiya Dojo looked down at Soujiro and smiled at him. "I hope everything has been going well for you Soujiro."  
  
"It has," replied Soujiro. "I'm glad to have met people like you. That reminds me. Where is.....Yahiko was it?"  
  
There was a collection of looks when everyone realized that the loud mouthed son of a samurai wasn't among them. Before they could even start looking for him, there was a sudden cry from behind Soujiro as Yahiko burst from the crowd, his wooden sword raised to whack Soujiro over the head. (What's with everyone trying to sneak up on Soujiro? O.o)  
  
Obviously, Soujiro had been expecting this sneak attack like he had expected Misao. Sidestepping, he avoided the weapon and stuck out his foot. Yahiko yelped with surprise when he tripped over Soujiro's foot. He soon fell and landed flat on his face.  
  
"Ow!" cried Yahiko, hand over his face.  
  
"Oh there you are Yahiko," said Soujiro, smiling amusedly at him. "You did a better job then Misao when she tried to sneak up on me."  
  
Misao made a face at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Where's Megumi?" Misao asked as she and everyone else walked through the streets of Kyoto. Suzume still clutched to "Misao-ni", refusing to let go of the ninja girl. It was the same with Ayame, who still sat upon "Sou- ni's" shoulders.  
  
"She had a patient that came down with a serious disease that she had to take care of," Kaoru explained, though the author finds the laughing fox woman really annoying.  
  
"Be a lot quieter without her," mused Sano.  
  
Misao was able to agree. During the time of Kenshin's recovery, she had gotten to know the doctor. Megumi was a kind woman, but there were things about her that scared Misao.  
  
Sure, the annoying laugh got on the ninja girl's nerves. But then came the whole thing with "Sir Ken." The story about how Megumi tried to keep Kenshin from going to Kyoto by attaching a collar to his neck freaked out Misao a little. The discovery of her once making opium caused Misao to check her drink and food a few times.  
  
The really annoying part, strangely enough for Misao, was how Megumi fell upon Soujiro.  
  
For some reason, when Megumi hung around "Sir Sou", Misao had felt anger boil her blood. It was an emotion she wasn't able to place. Jealousy? .....Nnnaaahhh. Couldn't have been jealousy.  
  
During the year, Misao had felt that unknown emotion when Okon and Omesu would sometimes say how kawaii Soujiro was. Strange how she felt that way. Could it really be jealousy that Misao felt? No, it couldn't have been jealousy. Why would she be jealous?  
  
"Misao-ni," spoke Suzume, poking the ninja girl's face.  
  
Misao blinked, having been lost in thought, before looking down at Suzume.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Misao looked at where the little girl's finger was pointed at. She soon spotted the Aoiya. Guess the little girl's memory of the place two months ago hadn't disappeared.  
  
"Well what do you know," Yahiko spoke, grinning. "It wasn't the dump I was expecting it to be rebuilt as." He was soon twitching in pain on the ground when Misao gave him a good punch.  
  
"I had caught some fish earlier today," said Soujiro. "I'll go cook them while you make yourself at home."  
  
"I'll help you cook," volunteered Kenshin.  
  
Misao suddenly blinked. Before Kenshin had volunteered, the ninja girl thought she had seen Kaoru give Kenshin a look. It didn't like like Kenshin had volunteered willingly. In fact, Misao started wondering if this was all planned.  
  
She wondered what else had been planned.  
  
Shrugging, she followed them into the Aoiya.  
  
Maybe she was just being paranoid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: Muwahaha. What is Kaoru planning? Well.....can't tell ya! You got to wait until the next few chapters. See ya then! 


	3. Chapter 2: Ding Ding Ding

Author's Note: Only seven more days until school's over! Muwahahaha! But now it's going to feel like forever as I wait for the day x.X My life has been getting easier. No more soccer until next season starts. But I still get barbecued at school..... Oh well, here's the chapter for me fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The scent of cooked fish filled the kitchen of the Aoiya. Within, two Rurounis did the work of cooking the caught fish that were in a bucket.  
  
Soujiro had a knife in his hand which he used to effectively gut the fish that he picked up. Kenshin stood nearby, getting some fish as well. As the former Tenken did his share of work with the usual smile on his face, the former Battousai took some glances at him. Knowing that his fiancé would decide to whack him with her bokken if he wouldn't do what she told him to do, Kenshin waited a second before speaking.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you've been doing well here Soujiro," spoke Kenshin.  
  
"I'm glad to have come here," replied Soujiro, continuing to gut the fish. "I now see why you chose to become a Rurouni. Life like that is beautiful."  
  
"That's good to hear. And you and Misao seemed to be doing well two months ago too."  
  
"She is a good friend. She can be abusive and quick tempered, but a good friend nonetheless."  
  
Kenshin paused, wondering if he should ask Soujiro the question he was thinking. Of course, considering what the fic is about and that Kenshin's question revolved around that, he did ask.  
  
"Are you and Misao.....more then friends?" questioned Kenshin.  
  
"I consider her my best friend," replied Soujiro, practically clueless about what Kenshin was getting at.  
  
"That's good. But I was really asking if you two were.....more then that."  
  
Soujiro stopped. His smile twitched but otherwise stayed on his face. There was a moment of silence before he asked, "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"  
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "Truthfully, I don't know what I'm asking exactly."  
  
Soujiro suddenly felt amused. "Did Kaoru put you up to this?"  
  
Kenshin was only able to nod.  
  
Smiling, Soujiro turned back to his work. The former Battousai watched him, his question not being given an answer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I like what's happening," said Angel Soujiro, smiling to himself.  
  
Devil Misao rolled her eyes, wondering why she had been paired up with Soujiro's shoulder angel. 'Because you'll get distracted if you pair up with Devil Soujiro,' Devil Misao thought, mimicking her counter part's words. Out loud she said, "You shoulder angels get excited about everything don't you?"  
  
Angel Soujiro looked down at her, having been looking over a pot while the shoulder devil sat and looked bored. "You shoulder devils are always so boring aren't you?"  
  
Devil Misao glared. "At least we don't get excited about every singe thing. Besides, we aren't supposed to get the two together. We're supposed to be doing the opposite."  
  
"Well me and Angel Misao agreed that we wouldn't try to get them together as you shoulder devils don't try to separate them," said Angel Soujiro. "That's what makes the bet fair, and more interesting." He turned back to look over the pot, his wings flapping to keep him in the air. "Though the bet looks like it's going to be won by me and Angel Misao."  
  
Devil Misao slapped a hand to her forehead. "Please! They're only talking while cooking fish."  
  
"Talking can be a very good factor."  
  
"Oh come on! Talking is just a waste of time!"  
  
Not it was Angel Soujiro's turn to roll his eyes. "Figures that your manual to shoulder deviling would say that."  
  
"Well what does your say about talking?" questioned Devil Misao.  
  
"That the wrong words are a waste of time," Angel Soujiro replied. "Kenshin and Soujiro's conversation is a good example for using the right words."  
  
"What words? Soujiro didn't even answer the question."  
  
"Exactly!" Angel Soujiro grinned triumphantly.  
  
".....What?"  
  
"Soujiro didn't answer Kenshin's question because he does think of Misao as more of a friend! He just didn't want to tell Kenshin that!"  
  
Devil Misao only stared at the shoulder angel. "And there's a book on this?"  
  
"Get a shoulder angeling manual. Page seven hundred ninety four. The whole chapter is about that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"This is boring," said Devil Soujiro, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Angel Misao turned around and glared at him. "You don't have to be here you know."  
  
"And let my counter part swindle out of our deal? No way."  
  
Angel Misao rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like "men." Turning her back to the shoulder devil, Angel Misao watched the scene before her.  
  
While waiting for the two Rurounis to cook, everyone else sat at a table. Er.....two were actually sitting. Three were sleeping and a fourth had been knocked out.  
  
Ayame and Suzume were two of the three sleepers. The train ride had tired out the two sisters and they slept on a nearby futon that had been pulled out for them. The third sleeper was Sano, who was just his lazy self. Yahiko was the one that was knocked out. He learned that Kaoru had decided to bring her bokken when he made a comment and was beaned over the head by it.  
  
Angel Misao noticed how Kaoru had hit Yahiko with more strength then usual. Having been present at the whole introduction with Soujiro, the shoulder angel took note that Yahiko was usually the one receiving hits from Kaoru, whether from a bokken or a fist. Surprisingly, Yahiko would still stand.  
  
The shoulder angel wondered if knocking out Yahiko was an excuse to talk to Misao alone. Angel Misao immediately thought that her counter part would love how Kaoru thought. Mentally, she liked how the woman thought too.  
  
Now suddenly feeling eyes bore into her back, Angel Misao turned around.  
  
Devil Soujiro had been looking at her. When the shoulder angel had turned, he looked away. Angel Misao had still seen him looking at her though.  
  
"What were you looking at?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "I wasn't looking at you."  
  
Angel Misao still stared at him suspiciously. "You were staring at me, I want to know why."  
  
Devil Soujiro shrugged. "I was just checking to see if you were as nice as your counter part."  
  
Angel Misao raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Ding ding ding.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Before Devil Soujiro knew it, a clenched fist contacted into his face and he was sent flying away from behind the vase they were hiding behind and went falling off the edge of the table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao blinked when she thought she heard someone suddenly scream "hentai." But when she turned around, she found no one.  
  
"Did you hear something?" she asked Kaoru.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," replied Kaoru.  
  
Misao took a glance at the table behind her. Finding nothing, she shrugged and turned back to Kaoru.  
  
"I heard that Kenshin asked you to marry him," she said, grinning.  
  
Some red tinted Kaoru's cheeks. "Yeah. I can't believe it though. The first time I met him I was trying to attack him. Funny how we ended up like this."  
  
Misao smiled. "Well Himura needs someone like you. And you need him, considering you can't cook."  
  
Kaoru glared at the ninja girl, who only laughed. In the end, the Kamiya dojo instructor also laughed.  
  
"I've heard that you've been doing well for yourself too," Kaoru suddenly said, now grinning.  
  
Misao stopped laughing at that. Blinking, she stared at Kaoru with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kaoru's grinned widened, and Misao stared suspiciously at her. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, I know you found your own Rurouni as well," said Kaoru, the grin on her face almost spreading from ear to ear.  
  
Misao raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Ding ding ding.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Misao's face suddenly turned red. Upon seeing that, Kaoru burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I do not like Soujiro like that!" Misao shouted at Kaoru, who continued to laugh.  
  
"Aw come on Misao," said Kaoru between laughter. "It's fun to have your own Rurouni."  
  
"That is not funny! Stop laughing!"  
  
"I know you like him Misao."  
  
"I do not! Shut up! I never liked him like that!"  
  
"Well maybe not now-."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kaoru burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Soujiro was a Tenken! Kind of hard to love a guy that had killed a lot of people. And that smile is kind of creepy....."  
  
"But you still love that smile."  
  
"Kaoru, you are going to have a limp when you get married."  
  
Kaoru stifled her laughter but the grin was still on her face. "Misao, you know how Kenshin was once the Battousai. But I love him anyway. I think you're just using that Soujiro was once a Tenken thing as an excuse."  
  
"Don't act like you know me Kaoru."  
  
"Oh I do Misao. You're acting just like me when I met Kenshin."  
  
Misao crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from Kaoru. The ninja girl grumbled to herself.  
  
"What was he like?" Kaoru suddenly asked.  
  
"Hm?" Misao looked up at Kaoru, wondering what she meant.  
  
"Soujiro. What was he like when he was still.....you know?"  
  
"Oh." Misao shrugged. "Weirder then he is now I'll say. He almost killed me twice. Er.....three times. Almost killed me when my back was turned."  
  
"Sounds like you two got off at a good start," commented Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Lunch is ready."  
  
Both Misao and Kaoru turned to find Soujiro and Kenshin. They both carried bowls with their cooked fish inside. Misao's mouth watered at the smell, her stomach growling.  
  
'Well at least she'll have someone to cook for her too,' thought Kaoru, grinning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"What was that for?" questioned Devil Soujiro, climbing back up to the table.  
  
"You should know baka!" replied Angel Misao, her face still a bit red.  
  
"What? It was a compliment."  
  
"That is not how you compliment people!"  
  
"What did we miss?" asked Devil Misao, appearing in a burst of flame.  
  
"Yeah what's up?" asked Angel Soujiro.  
  
"I don't know," replied Devil Soujiro, rubbing his head. "But I think you shoulder angels are very ungrateful."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: Woohoo! A new chapter is up folks! And with new chapters come new reviews! Now review fools! 


	4. Chapter 3: Kimonos And Surprises

Author's Note: Wow, another chapter so soon eh? Well that's because of school. Since it was a half day yesterday, I had four hours of school (two hours for first period and two hours for second). And during those hours, we did absolutely nothing. Well.....we watched a movie in History. But anyway, with nothing to do, I decided to sit at my desk and write. So, here's the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" Kaoru asked Misao.  
  
"What I usually wear," replied the ninja girl matter of factly.  
  
Kaoru immediately gave her a disapproving look. "Now that won't do. We got to get you something nice to wear."  
  
The two walked through the streets of Kyoto. Misao was immediately suspicious of the dojo instructor. The conversation they had yesterday was still fresh in her mind.  
  
"What do you mean nice?" Misao asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well....." Kaoru held a hand to her chin, thinking. "Maybe a kimono. What color kimono do you think would be good on you?"  
  
Misao's eyes widened. Kimono!? She hated kimonos! Why would Kaoru even think about getting her a kimono!?  
  
The things were useless! You could barely fight in them! What were those things even good for anyway? Nothing!  
  
"No way!" Misao immediately protested. "I am not wearing a kimono!"  
  
"Come on Misao. Don't you want to look good for Soujiro?"  
  
"What have I told you about that Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru only grinned as she looked at the several stores. She immediately took notice at how crowded the streets were and how packed the stores were with people.  
  
This might be a bit harder then she originally thought.....  
  
Fortunately, Kaoru had gotten some help. She wasn't the only one that wanted to see the ninja girl and former Tenken to be paired up. Okon and Omesu willingly volunteered to help with Operation G.I.D.C.T.  
  
For those who don't know what the G.I.D.C.T. means, it simple means Get In Denial Couple Together. Of course, Kaoru thought of it and was quite proud of it. Everyone else just thought the dojo instructor lost it. Well.....except Okon and Omesu. Must be a woman thing or something.  
  
Anyway, poor Kaoru had opened a door to a wave of insults. Despite thinking this would work, a few did not. As in few, she meant a couple. And as in couple, it was none other then Yahiko and Sano.  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth at the memory.  
  
They had doubts. And they insulted her! Well, she'll show them! She will do what she said she would do, get Soujiro and Misao together!  
  
She'll show them, she'll show them all! No one insults her and gets away with it! Once she completed Operation G.I.D.C.T., she'll rub it in their faces! Maybe she would harass them about Tsubame and Megumi for revenge.  
  
Either that or make them her taste testers for her cooking. Kaoru mentally dubbed that as Plan B.  
  
Oh sweet revenge..... They will not be shown mercy! (You know what makes this funnier? Kaoru would probably act like this.)  
  
"Uh.....Kaoru?" Misao suddenly spoke, looking up at the older woman and taking a couple of steps back.  
  
The dojo instructor had a slightly crazed look in her eye and a smile was on her face. To Misao, it was a bit of an insane looking smile. Probably she now felt a little nervous of Kaoru.  
  
Pulled out of her thoughts, the crazed look in Kaoru's eye disappeared. Looking down at Misao, the insane looking smile turned into a sheepish one.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Kaoru. "Was thinking of something."  
  
Misao still kept her distance from the woman, who now had her sanity questioned by the ninja girl. Just because she seemed sane now didn't mean that she couldn't go psycho later. Misao wasn't going to be as unprepared as she had been when she met Soujiro. Maybe she should think about getting rid of Kaoru's bokken.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!"  
  
This time it was Misao that got pulled from her thoughts. Turning, she saw Okon and Omesu maneuvering through the crowd to get to them. Misao wondered what they were doing here.  
  
"Okon!" Kaoru greeted as the two ninjas came up to her and Misao. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Find what?" Misao asked.  
  
"Not so good," Okon informed.  
  
"There's people everywhere," said Omesu. "Most of the stores are out of kimonos. Others don't have very good selections."  
  
'Kimonos?' Misao thought to herself. Then it clicked. 'The traitors!' Then something else clicked. 'Wait, they couldn't get a kimono! I'm saved!'  
  
"We did figure out an alternate method though," said Okon.  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
Okon and Omesu each held up large bundles of different colored fabrics.  
  
"We thought we could make on," explained Omesu. "Okon and I are good at sewing and you could do the measurements Kaoru."  
  
"Great idea!" Kaoru congratulated.  
  
"No!" Misao argued. "Bad idea!"  
  
"Don't worry Misao, we'll make sure the kimono is nice," assured Omesu.  
  
"I don't want to wear a kimono! And how can you and Okon do this?! I'm your Okashira you traitors!"  
  
"Hey, a girl like you needs someone like Soujiro," said Okon.  
  
"No! Backstabbers!"  
  
"Calm down Misao," said Kaoru. "You'll thank us later."  
  
"Yeah right," Misao scoffed. "What makes you three even think that I'll agree to this?"  
  
The three women glanced at each other. Then, grinning, they looked down at Misao.  
  
".....Uh oh."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
You would have to be deaf to not hear the noises that suddenly broke the silence at the Aoiya. The noises were angry curses and crashes.  
  
Which was why Soujiro was able to hear it.  
  
The former Tenken stopped cleaning the floor. The noises came from behind a door to his right. He was easily able to hear the angry screams that came from within the room. He suddenly thought the curses belonged to Misao.  
  
Soujiro mentally winced when he heard another crash followed by cries of pain. He was thinking about going in to see what's going on when the door was violently opened to reveal Misao, breathing heavily.  
  
"Soujiro!" she cried when she saw him and immediately ran to him. "Help!"  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. The ninja girl was only able to get one step before Omesu and Okon appeared behind her and grabbed her. Misao struggled and was barely able to touch Soujiro before she was pulled back into the room by the two ninjas. Kaoru ran out of the room and closed the door before pressing her back against it. There was a thud that caused Soujiro to guess that Misao tried to make it to the door before Kaoru closed it.....but wasn't very successful.  
  
Kaoru panted, wiping some sweat from her face. Soujiro noticed the small bruise on her forehead.  
  
".....Trouble?" Soujiro questioned who, despite what he saw, continued to smile.  
  
Kaoru looked up and finally noticed the Rurouni. Smiling sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her head. There was a pause as Kaoru tried to think of something, trying to block out the crashes and angry curses coming from behind the door that she had her back against. She almost jumped when she felt another thud as Misao tried to ram the door open. There was what sounded like a war cry from Omesu and Okon and another angry yelp from Misao a second later.  
  
"We're just trying to make a kimono for her," Kaoru said truthfully, chuckling nervously. "A bit of a stubborn girl really. So.....why don't you go out for a walk or something?"  
  
With that said, Kaoru turned to the door, took a deep breath, opened it, and charged right in before slamming the door shut.  
  
"I got her I got her!" Soujiro heard Kaoru speak.  
  
CRASH  
  
".....I don't got her!"  
  
Soujiro turned and saw Aoshi standing at the end of the hallway, glaring at the former Tenken. A sweatdrop formed on Soujiro's head as he held up his hands in a defensive matter.  
  
"Not me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Wow this is great entertainment," said Devil Misao, munching on some popcorn.  
  
"I agree," replied Devil Soujiro. "Catfights are always the best."  
  
Sitting upon a tree branch, the shoulder angels and devils watched through a window of the Aoiya. Each held their own bags of popcorn as they watched the show.  
  
"She's doing pretty good," said Angel Soujiro. "Three against one and Misao is still holding her own."  
  
"Of course she is," said Angel Misao as she smiled proudly. "I'm her shoulder angel after all."  
  
"HIYA!" Misao screamed from within.  
  
CRASH  
  
"That had to hurt," said Angel Soujiro.  
  
"Where did she learn to do that?" questioned Devil Soujiro.  
  
Angel Misao raised her hand, smiling sheepishly. "That was me."  
  
BONK  
  
"That was a cheap shot!" cried Devil Misao, throwing her bag of popcorn in the air. "Kaoru shouldn't be able to use her bokken!"  
  
"Damn they're getting desperate down there," observed Devil Soujiro.  
  
"Oh oh, she took the bokken!" Angel Misao cheered, now on her feet and hopping excitedly on the tree branch.  
  
BONK, SNAP  
  
"Oooooohhhhhhh," they all said as they winced.  
  
"She's going to feel that in the morning," informed Angel Soujiro.  
  
"That thing broke when it hit Kaoru," said Devil Soujiro. "Surprised she isn't down yet."  
  
"Go Misao go!" Angel Misao cheered. Then her eyes widened as her cheering came to an end. "No Misao no!"  
  
"They got her," said Devil Misao, shaking her head. "She was doing so good too."  
  
Angel Soujiro hung his head as he gave Devil Soujiro ten yen.  
  
"Easy money," said Devil Soujiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao tested them, and cursed. Too tight.  
  
The ninja girl had put up a fight, but she ended up losing in the end. Now, she was bound to a chair with rope. Cursing, she pulled against them but still nothing.  
  
She was caught.  
  
In front of her, Kaoru, Okon, and Omesu were looking through a large pile of different colored fabric. One of them would pick up a piece of cloth, walk up to the struggling Misao, hold it over her arm, shake their head, walk back to the pile, then it would start all over again.  
  
Why the hell would she even need a kimono? As she said many times before, they were useless! This was so stupid! Why couldn't she just go to the festival in her regular attire?  
  
"Hope you're not suffocating over there Misao," said Omesu.  
  
"Oh I'm fine," Misao grumbled. "I just have this pain in my back that feels like someone stabbed it."  
  
Ignoring the comment, Omesu dug into the pile of clothing again.  
  
Misao sighed. How she hated this. This was so humiliating. If only she could get out of here.....  
  
Misao's eyes suddenly widened. Maybe she did have a way out.  
  
"I think green would be a good color for the kimono," said Okon, holding up some green fabric.  
  
"Yeah it would match her eyes," agree Omesu.  
  
"What do you think Misao?" asked Kaoru.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Misao?" Blinking, Kaoru turned around to see if anything was wrong.  
  
Misao had disappeared from the chair that she was tied to. Instead, cut cords of rope were on the chair and around it on the ground. A single kunai was on the floor.  
  
"Oh she's good."  
  
"That's our Okashira for you," said Okon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao kneeled down on the tree branch, hiding behind a clump of leaves. Raising her head over the leaves, she immediately ducked back down when she spotted Kaoru. Kenshin's fiancé stopped and looked around, trying to spot the ninja girl. When she didn't, she continued her search.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Misao when Kaoru had gone. That was close.  
  
Fortunately, when the three had tied her down, they had forgotten to take Misao's precious kunai. Having been able to slip one into the palm of her hand, she was able to cut the rope and disappear out of the Aoiya unnoticed. And she wasn't planning to go back anytime soon.  
  
Misao sat upon the tree branch, wondering what she would do. Going back to the Aoiya wasn't an option. She was sure Kaoru and the two traitors were expecting her and had set up an ambush. But, during her escape, Misao didn't bring any money with her. Not a problem. She could always hunt for food.  
  
Though last time she ended up in one of her own traps.....  
  
Hey, if worse comes to worse, she could always go back to her seducing ways. It had worked for her in the past after all. But what to do?  
  
Well she couldn't go back. So.....maybe she could hide out or something. And maybe she would come back when the festival began. That would work.  
  
Misao grinned to herself as she stood up on the tree branch. Yes, that would work! And she wouldn't have to wear a kimono! Nothing could stop her now.  
  
SNAP  
  
"....."  
  
Misao looked down at her feet. The tree branch that she had been standing on had disappeared, snapped off (She can't be that heavy can she? O.o).  
  
".....Oh sh-aaahhhh!"  
  
It was then that gravity suddenly took over and Misao found herself falling. There was a loud splash as she landed in the lake.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
Misao's eyes widened as fear seized her. This lake wasn't like the waist deep river Soujiro tossed her into. She was completely underwater!  
  
When the information hit home, Misao thrashed around in the water. She did not like this! Did not like this at all!  
  
Which way was up? She needed air! She didn't like the water!  
  
But, as Misao thrashed, she only ended up spinning in circles underwater. Her lungs started to burn as they started to hunger for oxygen.  
  
She was going to drown!  
  
A hand suddenly grasped her wrist. With a quick yank, Misao felt herself pulled out of the lake and up to the surface. She immediately coughed, gasping for air. Her savior pulled her out of the lake and onto dry land. Misao continued to cough, though it was nice to breathe air now.  
  
"Thanks," she thanked, without looking to see who had helped her.  
  
"Are you okay Misao?"  
  
Misao immediately froze. Turning, she stared face to face with none other then Soujiro. The former Tenken stared at her, concern showing in his blue eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah," she stammered. "I was just, um, hiding! Yeah! What are you doing here?"  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "Well Kaoru told me to go for a walk while she was helping you get your kimono. So I did."  
  
"Oh.....ok." Misao fell silent hanging her head.  
  
"Misao.....you can't swim?"  
  
The ninja girl stayed silent. Finally, she looked up at Soujiro.  
  
"No. I can't swim."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: Well, surprise surprise. Poor Misao can't swim. Hoped you like this chapter, made sure there was a lot of humor in this. So you better review! 


	5. Chapter 4: Swimming Lessons

Author's Note: From the last chapter, we found out that Misao can't swim. And who's going to fix that problem? Soujiro of course. So I guess you know what's going to be in this chapter. And since I know you want to read it, read it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Aoshi! Aoshi! Where are you Aoshi?"  
  
A small chibi Misao ran through Kyoto. The much younger Misao looked this way and that, trying to spot her Aoshi.  
  
Having woken up this morning, the next Okashira of the Oniwabanshu couldn't find Aoshi at the Aoiya. No, not just Aoshi. Hanya, Shikijou, Beshimi, and Hyottoko. They all had disappeared.  
  
"If this is about Hanya's mask I'm sorry!" Misao cried, tears starting to well up in her young and innocent green eyes. "I won't do it again!  
  
Alas, she couldn't find Aoshi or any other member of the Oniwabanshu. They were gone. They hadn't even told her they were leaving! She would've went with them!  
  
"Aoshi!" Misao called again, running across a bridge over a lake. "Hanya! Anyone!"  
  
Still, none of them called back.  
  
Unfortunately, during her haste, the chibi Misao didn't notice how weakened the bridge looked. Having had many soldiers cross over it, and even having been damaged in battles of the revolution, it didn't look like it could last.  
  
Which is why one of the boards suddenly broke under Misao's feet.  
  
The chibi ninja girl cried out in surprise before falling. The air rushed past her before landing into the lake with a loud splash.  
  
Misao's green eyes were suddenly wide with fear. She didn't know how to swim! She never got a chance to learn!  
  
The chibi thrashed, trying to get back to the surface. She wasn't doing very good, however. Even if she was able to swim up a little, she would end up sinking farther down. Her lungs started to burn as the air she had taken before falling into the lake became foul.  
  
Her hand suddenly brushed something. Despite being underwater, Misao was still able to see the wooden support beam of the bridge. She immediately made a grab for it.  
  
Her small hands grabbed it and Misao was able to use it to climb up to the surface. Once her head made it to the surface, she quickly gulped down breaths of fresh air. She clutched onto the support beam, her eyes sealed shut as she whimpered, hoping that someone would find and help her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Someone did eventually find me," said Misao, her legs drawn up and hugged to her chest as she sat, looking at the lake. "He got me out."  
  
"Does anyone else know you can't swim?" Soujiro asked, who was sitting beside Misao.  
  
"Aoshi and Okina. They didn't volunteer to help me though. I guess they just wanted to wait and let me decide if I was ready." She shrugged. "Well, they did volunteer once or twice but I always made an excuse. Guess I wasn't ready."  
  
"Sounds like by the time you are ready you'll be an old woman," said Soujiro.  
  
A small smile appeared on Misao's face at the comment before disappearing. "I'm just afraid of the water. It's just that the thought of drowning scares me. Trying so hard to make it to the surface, only to feel like the harder you try the deeper you go and not getting the air that you need."  
  
"I know how that felt like," replied Soujiro. "Yumi had taught me how to swim after a little training session with Shishio, which involved training in water. At first I was afraid, until I learned how to swim. I actually enjoyed swimming after that."  
  
"At least you had the guts to learn." Misao sighed. "It's funny. I use water to drink and clean myself. But I never knew it could be something that I would be afraid of."  
  
"Time to make you unafraid of it then."  
  
Misao quickly turned to Soujiro, eyes wide while he only smiled at her. "You...you don't mean..."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "You got to learn to swim sometime Misao."  
  
"But I can't! I'm not ready!'  
  
"And when will you be ready?" Soujiro questioned.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Do you want to be afraid of the water Misao?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you want to always be afraid of drowning?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you not want to worry about it anymore?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Soujiro went silent for a moment. He only stared at Misao, who only stared back.  
  
"Do you trust me Misao?"  
  
Misao blinked. "Of course I do."  
  
"Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"  
  
Misao paused. Finally she replied, "Yes."  
  
"Want to learn now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Well you're already wet," replied Soujiro, chuckling.  
  
Misao looked down at herself. She was no longer dripping wet thanks to sitting in the sun, but she was still wet. Her wet clothes and hair clung to her body. Smiling, she looked back at Soujiro.  
  
"I want to learn how to swim," she said. Then added, "Now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"You know what's sad about this?" asked Devil Misao, looking down from a tree branch. "They have all these moments alone with each other and they still haven't said that they love each other yet."  
  
"Which is why the odds of me winning the bet are very good," replied Devil Soujiro.  
  
"I still have a chance," argued Angel Soujiro. "Maybe they'll say that they love each other now!"  
  
"And then I would win the bet," replied Devil Soujiro, grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You betted that they would get together at the festival. You didn't say before or after the festival. So technically I would win."  
  
"...Oops."  
  
"Well even if you lose your money, they'll be together," put in Angel Misao.  
  
"Yeah but then I'd be broke..."  
  
"That's your fault not mine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao held onto Soujiro's arm. And by holding on, she was really holding on. And as in really holding on, it was Soujiro's arm starting to lose circulation. Just because Soujiro was stronger then her, didn't mean that she was weak.  
  
"You don't have to hold onto my arm that tight Misao," said Soujiro, smiling despite the sudden block of circulation in his arm. "If you keep kicking your feet like you are now you'll be okay."  
  
Misao still looked nervous, biting her lower lip as she looked at the water. Slowly, she loosened her grip on Soujiro's arm. When she started to sink, she immediately clutched onto it again. Soujiro chuckled, amused, and Misao was too nervous to make a comment for that.  
  
"Don't worry Misao. If you need help, I'll be right here."  
  
The ninja girl didn't say anything. She only turned her frightened gaze to Soujiro, who smiled to reassure her that she was safe. She gave a very small smile back, but didn't let go of him.  
  
Soujiro watched as Misao looked back at the surrounding water. The ninja girl kept her grip tight on his arm.  
  
The way Misao was acting surprised Soujiro a little. Most of the time Misao would act like her usual tomboy self. But seeing her like this, afraid of water, she could actually be just a fragile girl under the exterior of her abusiveness and hot temperedness. And Soujiro would make sure he was there for her.  
  
Ironic. When he was young, he had wanted someone to care for him. But he never knew how good it felt to actually care for someone else, besides himself. He felt like he was the only one that could protect Misao from any harm that could come to her. And he liked this feeling.  
  
Misao continued to kick, keeping herself up with the support of Soujiro's arm. So far she seemed to be getting the first step of swimming down. But...  
  
"You're doing good Misao," said Soujiro. "Now let's see if you can keep yourself up without the use of my arm."  
  
Misao stared at Soujiro with an alarmed look.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here if you need me. You do trust me right?"  
  
Misao nodded. "Yes. I trust you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Somewhere near the lake, a certain someone walked near it. Of course, most of you would recognize him.  
  
Being practically the opposite of Soujiro, the man didn't smile, rarely anyway. Instead, he only stared forward with his ice blue eyes, that were almost as emotionless as Soujiro's. With the long sheath he carried, people have thought that he carried a long sword, which would be hard to use in fights.  
  
Unfortunately for them, the ones that made that mistake paid with their lives. Instead of one long sword, there were two short ones. Kodachis. Light and small, these were mostly used for defensive purposes. But Shinomori Aoshi was able to make the two kodachis used for defensive and offensive purposes.  
  
Why the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu was traveling through Kyoto now was a mystery. Probably just needed to get out for some air. Then again, why would you need to bring weapons with you?  
  
Unless you were going to do a quick check to make sure a certain former Tenken wasn't doing anything.  
  
Despite what everyone thought of Soujiro, Aoshi still didn't trust him. How could he expect a killer like Soujiro to become good just like that? Soujiro had been the one that convinced him to join Shishio after all. It would take more then just one year for Aoshi to trust Soujiro. Then again, he may never trust the former Tenken.  
  
Trust was something Aoshi was always careful about. An enemy could take advantage of trust and turn it against you. Aoshi had seen it happen many times during the revolution, and trusted no one except the Oniwabanshu. Probably why he was still alive now.  
  
Soujiro was someone that would get his trust when, basically, hell froze over. Though he had never made even a gesture that he would harm anyone, Aoshi didn't trust him. He could never leave his guard down, especially for someone like Soujiro.  
  
Aoshi suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he looked at the lake. His eyes suddenly widened.  
  
He saw Soujiro swimming in the lake, but that wasn't what alarmed him. It was the other person that was in the lake. Misao.  
  
But Misao couldn't swim! The Tenken was trying to drown her!  
  
Aoshi's hands grasped the hilts of his kodachi. He knew it. He was going to make sure Soujiro would experience a cold and painful deat-.  
  
Before he finished that thought, he froze when he heard Misao. Instead of hearing a cry of help or distress, the Okashira was laughing. Obviously, Aoshi was surprised at that. Did the Tenken torture her until she met insanity? The Tenken was definitely going to pay...  
  
That was until Aoshi quickly noticed something else. Misao wasn't drowning. She was doing the opposite. She was swimming.  
  
But she couldn't swim. Unless...  
  
Misao laughing and suddenly hugging Soujiro proved the theory that Aoshi had started to form in his mind.  
  
The Tenken wasn't drowning her. On the contrary, he was teaching her how to swim.  
  
It took Aoshi a moment to realize that he was just standing there, his hands having left the hilts of his kodachis and hanging at his sides. His eyes were still slightly widened from the realization that Soujiro was teaching Misao how to swim, which he was doing quite successfully it seems.  
  
Maybe he was wrong about Soujiro...  
  
That came as a surprise to Aoshi. Being wrong was something he wasn't used to. Admitting it was hard. But admitting that he was wrong about Soujiro, that was close to impossible.  
  
Aoshi shook his head. No, he didn't fully trust Soujiro. Maybe his trust for Soujiro rose slightly, he was nowhere near to fully trusting the former Tenken.  
  
Turning around, he made his way back to the Aoiya.  
  
He wasn't going to let his guard down. Soujiro may seem to have done something good, but it didn't mean that he would do something that's the opposite of that later on. And if he did, he would pay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao couldn't believe it. She's able to swim now. She can actually swim!  
  
Sitting against a tree, she had a smile on her face that never seemed to disappear. It wasn't every day that you concur one of your fears after all. She could swim! She loved swimming now!  
  
And the person who was responsible for it was sitting beside her.  
  
Soujiro sat next to her, looking down at her and smiling when he saw the smile on her face. How happy Misao looked made him feel like...like...butterflies were flying around in his stomach. Another feeling he was starting to like.  
  
Misao suddenly held up a hand, hiding a yawn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
After fending off Kaoru, Okon, Omesu, running away from them, almost drowning once, and then learning how to swim was taking its toll on the ninja girl. She was strong, but anyone that went through the events that she went through today could make anyone tired. Her eyelids started to grow heavy as she yawned again.  
  
"Tired?" Soujiro asked as he saw Misao yawn again.  
  
"Yeah kind of," she replied.  
  
"Want to go back to the Aoiya?"  
  
"No!" she immediately replied, causing Soujiro to blink. "I mean...no thanks."  
  
There was still the threat of three certain insane women at the Aoiya. They could still be there, waiting for Misao to make the mistake of coming back. And then they would make their move.  
  
"I'll just take a quick nap here," she explained, her eyelids starting to droop. "You can go back to the Aoiya. I don't think I'll be asleep long."  
  
Soujiro mulled over the thought...for a second. He wasn't going to stay. And before he could tell Misao, the ninja girl had already fallen asleep. Also, almost immediately, Misao's head suddenly fell and landed on Soujiro's shoulder before resting against it.  
  
Soujiro felt that heat on his face that he felt several times before. The butterflies in his stomach returned to. But, for some reason, he felt like he was exactly where he should be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Whew," Angel Soujiro sighed. "That was close."  
  
"Lucky little shoulder angel," said Devil Soujiro. "You won't be so lucky next time."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Say that when they kiss at the festival."  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"Aw, this is such a nice scene though," said Angel Misao, looking down from the tree branch at the former Tenken and the sleeping ninja girl that was using his shoulder as a pillow. "Can't wait to see what it'll be like at the festival."  
  
"Yap yap yap," put in Devil Misao. "Too much talking. Instead of just "predicting" what will happen, how about we just wait until the festival to see what happens?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll win the bet," said Devil Soujiro.  
  
"...Shoulder angels and shoulder devils may be different. But men, they're all idiots."  
  
For once, Angel Misao agreed with her counterpart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: You know what's so great about this day today? This is my first day of summer vacation! As in, no school, no interruption of sleep, more time with my video games! Oh yeah...fics too. Anyway, with school gone, I'll have more time to work on my fics! So woohoo! 


	6. Chapter 5: Too Much Fish

Author's Note: Doo doo doo. Well, instead of spending more time with my fics, I've been spending more time with my video games, lol. Ah, don't worry. It doesn't mean I've forgotten my precious fics. But then again, me adding this chapter proves it. Well enough jabbering out of me. Read the chapter. And also review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
With the sun now shining in Misao's face, the ninja girl looked up at the sky, squinting her eyes as she stared up at the sky. She groaned, not wanting to wake up. Closing her eyes, she rolled in her futon, trying to find a more comfortable position as she lied under the tree.  
  
Wait a minute...the tree!?  
  
Green eyes suddenly shot open as Misao realized what was going on. She wasn't at the Aoiya, she was outside! And it took her a moment to realize she wasn't sleeping on a futon, especially considering she was sleeping sitting up.  
  
A light breeze suddenly blew and Misao felt something brush her face. Still trying to figure out what was going on, Misao glanced to see that it was a lock of brown hair that was brushing against her face. Misao wiped it away.  
  
...Hair!?  
  
Misao's eyes widened. Now she looked around to see what was going on. Her answer came immediately.  
  
Before she took her little nap, Misao had remembered leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes to sleep. And before the chapter was over, the readers of this fic remembered that Misao had her head land on Soujiro's shoulder and use it as a pillow.  
  
But now...it was a little different.  
  
Having maneuvered around in her sleep, Misao found herself in an...interesting position. Resting on her side, Misao found that she was lying against Soujiro, the side of her head resting against his shoulder while she had snuggled against his neck. She lied sprawled against his chest and she felt his arms around her.  
  
Misao's heart seemed to stop and her face started to turn red. Slowly, she removed her head from the shoulder she was lying on and looked at the owner.  
  
Soujiro stared down at her, smiling sheepishly. His arms stayed around her though as he chuckled nervously, his face as red as hers.  
  
"Did you sleep well Misao?" was all that Soujiro was able to say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
All the way back at the Aoiya, someone else had gotten up from a sleep.  
  
Yahiko walked through the halls of the Aoiya, rubbing a hand to his head as he grumbled to himself. How Kaoru even convinced him to come here he had no idea. He never wanted to come here! He just wanted to stay in Tyoko...spending time with a certain girl.  
  
The son of a samurai groaned. He had such a bad headache. After having been whacked by the bokken crazed Kaoru, a headache soon plagued him, even after he slept last night. Then again...it was kind of hard to fall asleep with a bump on his head that kept pounding. When he did fall asleep, he ended up sleeping through half of the day.  
  
Not finding anything else to do, Yahiko now journeyed through the halls of the Aoiya. From the beginning the visit was going downhill for Yahiko. Being whacked by Misao, knocked out by Kaoru, and now having this headache that didn't seem like it was going away.  
  
Yahiko sighed. He could be training, or talking to Tsubame, anything besides staying here.  
  
"Alright troops, here's the plan."  
  
Yahiko suddenly stopped, one foot still raised as he turned to look at a door to his left. If he wasn't mistaken, he thought that was Kaoru's voice. Walking over to the door, he slid it open a crack before taking a peek at what was going on in the room. What he saw sure surprised and confused him.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room was Kaoru. On the dojo instructor's head was a cap, made out of paper. A stick in hand, she used it to point at certain things on a map that hung from a wall. Sitting in front of her were Okon and Omesu, their own paper caps on their heads as they paid close attention to Kaoru.  
  
"As you see, this is a map of Kyoto," Kaoru continued, pacing in front of the two ninjas.  
  
Yahiko stared at the map. Though it took a few seconds, he realized that it really was a map of Kyoto. Down to every detail...though a bit poorly drawn. He had a feeling that was Kaoru's fault there.  
  
"Misao has to come back here sometime," said Kaoru, hands behind her back as she paced. "And when she does, we'll be ready." Stopping her pacing, Kaoru pointed at a large X that was drawn on the map where the entrance to Kyoto was. Written on top of the X was the word Intercept. "This is where Misao will most likely enter through when she comes back."  
  
Okon and Omesu nodded, paying close attention to the map and Kaoru's orders.  
  
"I want us on roofs of buildings near the surrounding entrance." Kaoru pointed the tip of her stick at two squares that represented houses. This time, circles had been marked over the two buildings. "I want Omesu on the right, and Okon on the left."  
  
"Right," both ninjas acknowledged.  
  
"I'll be in this alley ahead of your positions." Kaoru pointed to the small circle in the space between two houses that was one house away from Okon's designated position. "When Misao comes in, I want you two to spring into action on my signal. I'll come in soon after."  
  
Taking the stick, Kaoru drew three lines, both from the circles and towards the X. She marked a triangle over the X. Obviously she inked the tip of her stick.  
  
"That will make a triangular formation. Misao shouldn't be able to escape. And once we attack," Kaoru made a fist with the hand that held the stick and slammed into the open palm of her other, "we have her. Make sure we take away her weapons this time."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" both Okon and Omesu replied again.  
  
Yahiko could only stare, wondering if everyone but him went insane. Relying on the voice in his head that's saying "Get the hell out of here", Yahiko took a few steps back.  
  
The floor creaked under him.  
  
"What was that?" Kaoru's voice suddenly questioned from within.  
  
Yahiko gulped. No longer trying to leave quietly, he abandoned stealth and ran off.  
  
"It's a spy! Get him!"  
  
Yahiko heard the door violently open and three pairs of feet ran after him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I'm sorry Misao," Soujiro apologized for the hundredth time since the incident.  
  
"How did that happen in the first place!?" asked Misao, still mad about said incident. Crouching near the lake, she gathered some water in her cupped hands and splashed it on her face, trying to get herself more awake and to try to get rid of the heat she felt on her face as the images of her and Soujiro's position continued to appear in her mind.  
  
"Well you were sleeping and...well..." Soujiro trailed off, smiling sheepishly as he shrugged.  
  
Misao groaned to herself. She hit herself on the forehead, cursing herself for going to sleep.  
  
"And how long did that last?"  
  
"An hour...maybe fifteen minutes more."  
  
Misao didn't hear the fifteen minutes more part. When she heard the word hour, she dunked her head into the lake, not wanting to hear anymore. Soujiro waited patiently as Misao kept her head under, air bubbles bubbling forth to the surface. Soujiro had a feeling Misao was doing some cursing underwater.  
  
After about a minute of underwater cursing that thankfully kept this fic G rated, Misao's head soon emerged from the lake. She took some breaths, her face a bit red from the screaming.  
  
"And why didn't you exactly wake me up?" questioned Misao.  
  
"You looked like you needed the nap," replied Soujiro truthfully. "I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"When something like that happens you're supposed to wake the person up!" cried Misao. The ninja girl's head disappeared into the lake again and the air bubbles returned.  
  
Soujiro watched as the ninja girl ranted, though not able to hear her. This was starting to remind him of that time when he had watched over Misao when she was a prisoner of Shishio. When he accidentally walked in on her when she was bathing... Having wondered before, and wondering it now, he never knew a woman's body could be that different from a man's.  
  
Woah woah woah woah!  
  
The former Tenken shook his head, banishing those thoughts from his mind. The redness returned to his face and was silently thankful that Misao was underwater and couldn't see.  
  
But still, he was having trouble getting rid of the thoughts of the recent incident.  
  
The ninja girl looked so peaceful as she slept. And when she rolled and ended up lying against him, he was a bit surprised of how light Misao was. Once he had carried her when she passed out in the maze and when he released her from Shishio, feeling how light she was. And he was still surprised, especially after the year he spent at the Aoiya and having watched Misao eat.  
  
Misao had nice hair as well...er...at least that's what Soujiro thought when Misao's hair had brushed his face. Ah, who are we kidding? He had ran a hand through her dark hair while she had slept a few times.  
  
And there was the part of his arms around her. Though it had been a bit of an embarrassing thing in the end, Soujiro had actually LIKED holding Misao's slim body to his. Her pale skin was quite smooth, and how she had snuggled against him only encouraged those thoughts.  
  
Though Misao didn't seem very happy about the ordeal, Soujiro couldn't help but notice those stray thoughts swimming around in the back of his mind. The thoughts that were basically saying "You want to have that happen again, you want your arms around her again, you want to feel her smooth hair again," etc.  
  
Anyway, time to peek into Misao's thoughts.  
  
The Okashira continued to curse and scream underwater. But that was for two reasons.  
  
One was obviously having been woken up and seeing what her position against Soujiro. Two was actually those thoughts of liking what had happened.  
  
Despite Misao's reaction, the ninja girl had a couple of silent wishes that she hadn't discovered what was going on. She actually wanted to have felt Soujiro's arms around her for a few more seconds while she was still awake. Though she denied it openly, secretly she felt comfortable having been lying against Soujiro. It felt like she actually BELONGED in his arms.  
  
Unfortunately for Misao, with all those thoughts running around in her head, she ended up losing her balance and fell into the lake with a splash. Doing a bit more cursing, she poked her head out of the water, and she didn't look pleased. Turning, she saw Soujiro, smiling as always.  
  
"Not...a word," she warned.  
  
Soujiro only smiled.  
  
Grumbling, Misao stood up and walked back onto solid ground that wasn't in water. The squeezed the water out of her long braid.  
  
"Maybe we should get you a new change of clothes," suggested Soujiro, standing up.  
  
Misao said nothing, only followed him back to Kyoto. With all that has happened, and with the thoughts running around in her mind, she had forgotten about not wanting to go back to Kyoto for a reason.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Actually there were three reasons that Misao didn't want to go back. And Yahiko was running away from them.  
  
The son of a samurai was sitting in a chest, trying to hear any sounds that would tell him if Okon, Omesu, or if Kaoru was near. He didn't hear anything. Then again, he hadn't heard anything for ten minutes. He was starting to get sore for crouching down so he could fit in this chest for so long.  
  
Figuring that ten minutes was enough, Yahiko slowly opened the lid of the chest a tad. He looked through the slit, scanning the hallway that he was in. No signs of the three. But...he waited ten more minutes just to make sure.  
  
With his legs starting to cramp up, Yahiko now stood up, slowly and quietly. He stretched his sore legs, finally able to move them. Taking another look around in the hallway, he stepped out of the chest.  
  
Yahiko sighed in relief, hearing and seeing no signs of the crazy women. That didn't stop him from being careful. He was still in the Aoiya, aka the three witches' lair. And until he escaped, he was nowhere near safe.  
  
Pressing his back against the wall, Yahiko slowly scooted down the hallway. His heart pounded as stealth became his best friend again. He even thought his breathing was too loud. Probably why he was close to holding his breath as he continued to sneak around.  
  
He suddenly froze, heart pounding in his chest as he looked at the other end of the hallway. Was that a shadow? Had he been found?  
  
There was a full two minutes with Yahiko no longer breathing as he held his breath, sweat rolling down his face. No one appeared. He was alone...but for how long?  
  
Reaching the end of the hallway, Yahiko looked down at the stairs that would lead him to the exit, the door to his freedom. He raised his foot ever so slowly. And even more slowly, if that was even possible, he lowered it onto the first step. He winced when the step creaked under his foot.  
  
There were another couple of minutes full of silence as Yahiko stayed where he was. Taking another breath, he raised his other foot and placed it on a step. Feeling a bit more confident, he went down another step...and another...and another.  
  
Though it felt like an eternity, Yahiko soon found himself taking that final step off the stairs and onto the floor. He looked left and right, taking every detail of the room to account.  
  
And there it was. Heaven's door. The exit!  
  
A giggle suddenly broke through the silence, turning Yahiko's blood into ice. Seeing that his doorway to freedom was so close, he took off running. He made it there much faster then walking down the stairs and he quickly flung open the door.  
  
And almost ran straight into Kaoru.  
  
"Hello Yahiko," greeted Kaoru, grinning evilly.  
  
Yahiko didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. He just stood there, frozen in place.  
  
He didn't stay there for long though. Before he knew it, Kaoru's fixed bokken suddenly crashed onto his head and instead of freedom, he found himself being greeted by darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- YahYYahohsaufhaffdafdiapojfpidajfpidjakpgjepairjgrpjapyjapdgjadgapjgdpangpda ngo  
  
"He was so close too," said Angel Misao, shaking her head.  
  
"Damn I wish I had a camera," said Devil Misao. "Where's my camera?"  
  
"I just wish I had a camera when Misao was sleeping on Soujiro," said Angel Misao, grinning at the memory.  
  
"You shoulder angels and your lovey dovey stuff," said Devil Soujiro, shaking his head.  
  
"Let's get to the entrance of Kyoto," Angel Soujiro suddenly spoke. "Misao and Soujiro are going there. And I don't want to miss the show!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao had refused to speak during their journey back to Kyoto. Instead, she just kept her mouth shut, her arms crossed over her chest. A couple droplets of water would drip down from her clothing and hair, but otherwise the dripping water was about to stop.  
  
Soujiro got the hint when Misao didn't speak. So he didn't really speak either. However, he noticed that Misao kept glancing at him. He turned to her when she had her eyes on him. Blinking, and a very light tint of pink on her cheeks, Misao quickly turned away.  
  
She didn't know why she was acting like this around Soujiro. She never acted like this before.  
  
She blamed Soujiro for this.  
  
Ever since she met him, ever since she saw that smile, ever since she started to get to know him, she had been changing. When Misao had first met him, all she did was insult him and tried to bash his head open a few times. Now, she was starting to get embarrassed by even looking at him. What the hell was that about!?  
  
It did look like the tables have turned. Soujiro would blame Misao for when he started to change when she was being...her. And Misao was now blaming Soujiro now that she's changing for him being...him.  
  
Sighing, Misao looked back at Soujiro. He only stared forward, the ever lasting smile on his face. For some reason, Misao couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face.  
  
She wanted to say something. Anything! She didn't want to be silent anymore. She wanted to talk! She wanted him to talk back! She wanted to hear his voice!  
  
The ninja girl opened her mouth.  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Misao immediately closed her mouth, her hands flying up and clamping over it. That's not what she wanted to say.  
  
Wait a minute...she didn't say that!  
  
And suddenly, two people suddenly tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Hold her down Omesu!" Okon said.  
  
"I'm trying I'm trying!"  
  
"You two again!?" Misao shouted in disbelief, now struggling against the two ninjas.  
  
A dust cloud formed where the three ninjas were as they fought. Soujiro watched, not sure what to do. He winced when he heard the sound of bones being pounded against bone and yelps of pain.  
  
"Misao you're breaking my arm!" Omesu's voice came from within the dust cloud.  
  
"Only because I can't reach your neck!"  
  
"Okon help!"  
  
"Don't worry I got her!"  
  
"Ow! That's my other arm!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ow! She bit me!"  
  
"Misao we got to do something about your nails!"  
  
"They'll look a lot better smeared in your blood!"  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming!"  
  
Running past Soujiro, Kaoru suddenly came into view and dived into the dust cloud. Her yelps of pain soon joined as the fight raged on. Poor Soujiro still didn't know what to do. He didn't even fully grasp what was going on.  
  
But, before he could make a decision, the battle quickly ended. And, like last time, Misao wasn't the victor.  
  
Misao thrashed around on the ground, her arms and legs once again tied up by rope. Okon, Omesu, and Kaoru stood over them, both of them having shared their injuries it looked like.  
  
"I got her kunai!" said Omesu, holding up several of Misao's kunai in her hand.  
  
"We got her!" cried Kaoru.  
  
Cheering, the three woman ran off, dragging a tied up cursing and screaming Misao with them.  
  
Soujiro just watched them leave, a very large sweatdrop on his head. Despite having seen what had happened, he only thought one thing.  
  
'I think all the fish is getting to them.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Okay that's it!" shouted Devil Misao. "Where's my camera!? That was a kodak moment right there! No way am I missing anymore of that and not getting it on film!"  
  
The other shoulder devil and the shoulder angels only sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: And there we go! A lot more insanity in this chapter definitely. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Now review! And oh yeah, KatDrama. I would like to see that picture you were talking about. It sounds interesting to see. 


	7. Chapter 6: Inspiration

Author's Note: Wow...another chapter so soon? Er...it would've been sooner. I was going to put this up yesterday, but ff.net kind of screwed up and I couldn't log in. So I had to wait till today to post it. But look on the bright side, I actually reread the chapter, correcting any typos that I could find. So...here's a long typo free chapter! And also...Soujiro and Misao moments!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao couldn't believe it. She was caught, again. She was in the same room, again. She was tied to the same chair, again. And now all she could do was sit there, struggling against her bonds, as Kaoru, Omesu, and Okon sorted through the pile of fabric to find something to make her kimono...again.  
  
Having been deprived of her kunai, Misao wasn't able to use the same escape trick as last time. Growling, she started gnawing on the ropes in a futile effort to somehow bite through them. Unfortunately, all it did was give her a bad taste in her mouth. Seeing that that wasn't working, Misao could now only struggle uselessly against the ropes.  
  
When this was over, she was going to get her revenge. Sweet revenge...  
  
"This wouldn't be so hard to do Misao," spoke Kaoru, fishing for another piece of fabric from the pile. "You could've just stayed in this room for about ten minutes at most."  
  
"I've been here for an hour..." Misao replied.  
  
"That's because we've spent most of our time trying to tie you down to the chair," said Omesu.  
  
"And stopping you when you tried escaping," put in Okon.  
  
Misao only growled at them, not liking that she knew they were right. But she was too stubborn to admit that. Instead, she only pulled harder against her binds. Still nothing.  
  
Omesu came over, carrying a blue piece of fabric. She held it over Misao's arm, looking closely. Stepping back, she held a hand to her chin, looking from the blue piece of fabric to Misao, thinking. The ninja suddenly smiled.  
  
Turning around, she ran over to Okon and Kaoru. Misao raised an eyebrow as the three women gathered together. She heard whispers being passed around. Trying to lean in closer to hear, Misao was only stopped by the ropes that held her down. Misao glared down at the ropes that bound her hatefully before looking up at the three women, straining to hear what they were saying.  
  
"That's a great idea Omesu!" congratulated Kaoru, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be perfect for Misao!" said Okon.  
  
Omesu only smiled, proud of herself for whatever idea she came up with for the kimono.  
  
"What is it!?" Misao shouted, tired of being left in the dark.  
  
"Oh don't worry Misao," assured Kaoru. Walking over to the ninja girl, she untied the ropes that bound her to the chair. "We've got everything under control. You can just go and hang out somewhere. We should be done with your kimono when you get back."  
  
Ooohhh...how Misao wanted to take on all three of them again. But then again, after losing twice to them, even she got the hint that she probably won't win another fight. And right now...Misao wanted to be alone.  
  
Sighing, the Okashira marched wordlessly to the door before opening it and disappearing behind it. She needed to go somewhere. Not the Aoiya. Maybe at another restaurant. Nothing bad could happen at a different restaurant that's not the Aoiya...right?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Hey she's leaving," Angel Soujiro suddenly spoke, watching as Misao exited the Aoiya and started walking through the streets of Kyoto.  
  
"Where to?" questioned Devil Soujiro.  
  
Usually, when the shoulder angel and devil of Soujiro are around, Misao's are with them. But for some reason, the ninja girl's shoulder angel and devil weren't there. Don't ask why they weren't with the Soujiros...they just weren't.  
  
"I don't know," replied Angel Soujiro. "We can only read Soujiro's mind not hers."  
  
"Well let's find out."  
  
The grin that spread across Devil Soujiro's face didn't escape Angel Soujiro's gaze. He immediately knew that his devil counterpart had something in mind.  
  
And anything Devil Soujiro came up with...it was never good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao entered a restaurant. She couldn't remember the name of it, she was just too distracted to pay attention. Thoughts swam around her head. The said thoughts were about plans for revenge against three traitorous women, wondering what the kimono will look like, and, of course, Soujiro.  
  
A woman directed Misao to a table. Though lost in thought, Misao was still able to order green tea when the woman asked what she wanted. Once the woman left, Misao soon started working through her thoughts.  
  
The ninja girl stretched her limbs. Having a stubborn and very active girl like her unable to move for an hour could really get her agitated, and in need of movement.  
  
'Traitors,' Misao thought angrily. 'Just wait until this is all over. Then they'll be sorry.'  
  
But her plans of revenge were put to the side however. Instead, the thoughts of a certain smiling former Tenken invaded her thoughts.  
  
Misao sighed, for some reason feeling a bit...depressed? Stressed out? Exhausted? She wasn't sure.  
  
She found herself wishing Soujiro was here. He always seemed to make her feel better, even if she was annoyed by him sometimes. But the annoyance was only like...play annoyance. The relief and comfort Soujiro gave her far outshined the annoyance.  
  
Misao sighed. She wished that she had talked to Soujiro. But nnnooo, she had to be attacked and dragged off before she could even say a word.  
  
The woman soon came back, dropping off a cup and teapot full of green tea. Misao nodded her thanks, and the woman soon walked off. Sighing once again, Misao poured some of the green tea into her cup and took a sip from it, her thoughts continuing to swim around in her mind.  
  
She was so confused. She thought Soujiro as her best friend. So...why was she acting the way she did? It was like she couldn't even look at Soujiro without feeling something like butterflies flying around in her stomach. And what was with her face always suddenly heating up!?  
  
The green tea in Misao's cup was drained in a second as she drank all of it in a couple of gulps. Seeing that her cup was now empty, she refilled it and continued drinking.  
  
Misao was so confused. Everything that was going on was confusing. Wanting to be with Soujiro, suddenly feeling brain dead when she looked at him, everything. She was just so confused! She didn't understand any of this!  
  
She had felt this once before, now that she thought of it. It was when she thought she loved Aoshi. But this felt...different. She couldn't explain it but this felt a little different then it had been with Aoshi.  
  
"Maybe I think of Soujiro as more then a best friend," she muttered to herself. Her eyes immediately widened when it suddenly clicked at what she just said. More then a best friend!?  
  
The ninja girl was surprised at herself. More then a best friend? Him? Soujiro? The same person that had once tried to kill her?  
  
'The one that you feel comfortable with,' a voice in her head suddenly spoke. 'The one you wanted his arms around you. The one that-."  
  
'Okay okay okay!'  
  
Misao sighed, head in her hands. First shoulder angels and devils, and now voices in her head. Sighing once again, she took another sip of the green tea, letting the alcohol burn the back of her throat.  
  
But green tea didn't have alcohol...did it?  
  
Misao wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts kept her from realizing that what she was drinking wasn't really green tea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"If I felt like it right now, I would be feeling sorry for her," said Devil Soujiro. "But I just don't feel like it at the moment."  
  
"Well you're the shoulder devil so it doesn't surprise me," said Angel Soujiro, watching Misao drink her tea. "Too bad Soujiro isn't here."  
  
"Yeah, they really need to get together so I can win the bet."  
  
"Oh don't worry they'll get together at the festival."  
  
"Not unless they get together before the festival."  
  
"The festival's in a couple of days. And it doesn't look like they'll be getting together until then."  
  
"Not unless they are given a little...inspiration," Devil Soujiro suddenly said, grinning.  
  
Angel Soujiro immediately looked up at his counterpart and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's not tea she's drinking."  
"...What?"  
  
Devil Soujiro only grinned, his gaze focused on Misao. Angel Soujiro turned to Misao, and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
He didn't notice it immediately. But when he did...oy.  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
Devil Soujiro continued to grin, shrugging his shoulders. "She's been drinking a lot of it it looks like. She'll probably be showing signs soon enough."  
  
And signs the ninja girl did show.  
  
Angel Soujiro could only stare as Misao's cheeks suddenly became flushed. She seemed to sway in her seat, her eyes looking glazed. Despite that though, she managed to take the pot and pour more of the "green tea" into her cup, spilling some on the table as she did so.  
  
Kami, she's drunk!  
  
"What kind of sick twisted shoulder devil are you!?" Angel Soujiro shouted in disbelief.  
  
"One of a kind," replied Devil Soujiro, grinning.  
  
"You evil person! You evil evil person! Angel Misao is going to kill you! How did you get her drunk!?"  
  
Devil Soujiro shrugged. "Ah, the waitress kind of had a mix up. She seemed to have accidentally filled the teapot with sake instead of green tea it looks like."  
  
"You idiot! Have you even thought of what could happen!?"  
  
"Yeah, they could get together, and I would win the bet."  
  
Angel Soujiro cried in aggravation, banging his head against a wall. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" With one final bashing of the head onto the wall, Angel Soujiro turned and glared at his counter part. "Have you even thought that someone might take advantage of her!? Someone that isn't Soujiro!?"  
  
The grin suddenly left Devil Soujiro's face. He held a hand to his chin, glancing at the drunk Misao. "I never thought of that..."  
  
"What do you mean you never thought of that!? Are you really that thick!?"  
  
Devil Soujiro didn't answer for a few seconds. When he did, all he said was, "I guess so."  
  
Angel Soujiro couldn't believe this! How could his counter part be such an idiot!? What had he done!? Gritting his teeth, Angel Soujiro turned to Devil Soujiro, trying real hard not to punch him.  
  
"Okay...I'm going to try to get someone. You just make sure nothing bad happens to Misao."  
  
With that said, Angel Soujiro's wings extended and he quickly took off out of the restaurant. He just hoped Misao would be alright, and that he'll be able to get help before the worst would come to pass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Actually, the soon to be savior wasn't too far away from the restaurant.  
  
Having nothing else to do, and silently thinking it wouldn't be that much of a good idea to go back to the Aoiya, Soujiro had decided to take another walk. The former Tenken raised a hand over his mouth, trying to hide a yawn. He looked up at the sky, seeing that the sunny blue sky had turned into a starry black one.  
  
He raised a hand to hide another yawn. Maybe going back to the Aoiya would be a good idea. Soujiro was starting to get tired. He just hoped that nothing...strange would be going on when he got back.  
  
Then again, everything but normal likes to happen here a lot. One of the greatest things about Kyoto, it never gets boring.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
"Soujiro!"  
  
The said former Tenken stopped at hearing his name. Blinking, he looked around to see who had spoken his name. Seeing no one, he scratched his head and shrugged. Must've been hearing things.  
  
"Soujiro!"  
  
Soujiro raised his eyebrows, looking around again to see if he could spot anyone. Where was that voice coming-?  
  
"Soujiro!"  
  
Above!  
  
Soujiro immediately looked up. All he saw was the color white and what he thought as wings before he felt something smack him in the face. He took an involuntarily step back, grabbing whatever it was that collided into him. He succeeded and pulled the thing from his face before holding it in front of him.  
  
"You?" Soujiro asked, seeing it was Angel Soujiro. He hadn't seen his shoulder angel in a month. He always wondered what happened to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"No time!" Angel Soujiro wiggled out of Soujiro's grip and hovered in front of him, wings flapping to keep him in the air as he panted. "We need to get to Misao!"  
  
Soujiro felt his smile disappear for a split second before returning. "Misao?What's wrong with Misao?"  
  
"No time to explain!" Angel Soujiro grasped Soujiro's gi and pulled hard. "We have to get going! Before it's too late!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Misao started to feel light headed, slumping against a nearby wall. What was wrong with her? She groaned, not able to think straight.  
  
Standing up, her legs started to shake, then she ended up falling back onto the floor with another groan. She suddenly hiccupped. Not getting the picture that she was drunk, the stubborn ninja girl once again tried to stand up, using the wall as support.  
  
"I can -hic- do this," she tried to say, noticing how her voice didn't exactly sound as it should. Legs still shaking, she tried to take a step.  
  
Didn't go so well though. Taking that step, she started stumbling, and falling onto the floor. She hiccupped again. This was not good...  
  
And it was about to get worse...  
  
"Looks like a kid hasn't learned how to walk yet," chuckled a man, standing over Misao.  
  
"Shut -hic- up," Misao replied, hiccupping as she talked. "I'm not a -hic- kid -hic-."  
  
The man bent down to help Misao up. His reply was Misao knocking his hands away as she tried to get up while saying, "I don't -hic- need -hic- any -hic- help."  
  
She stood up once again on shaky legs. She swayed as she stood. Taking a step, she suddenly stumbled, walked into a wall, and slid down against it with another painful groan.  
  
"I think she needs our help boys," the same man said to his lackeys, a very evil grin on his face. The other two nodded, the same grins on their faces.  
  
Misao's eyes widened. Even if she was drunk, she still had a grasp to reality. And she was going to fight. Turning around, she swung a fist at the leader...and ended up spinning around as her fist missed, hit the wall again, and groaned. Why was it so hard to see? It looked like she was seeing three of them.  
  
Hands suddenly grasped her arms and pulled them behind her back. The ninja girl cried out weakly, trying to kick them or something, but no use. This was not good, not good at all.  
  
"Let's take her outside," said the leader. "Make sure we give her a good time."  
  
The two men grinned, holding onto the struggling Misao. Tears started to well up in the ninja girl's eyes. She didn't like being helpless. This wasn't fair!  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Misao immediately turned her gaze to the newcomer. She felt a growing sense of relief when she had heard the voice. And when she saw her soon to be savior...let's just say she was really happy.  
  
Soujiro stood at the door of the restaurant, looking at the men that held Misao. Despite his smile, something seemed to flash within the former Tenken's blue eyes. And whatever it was...it wasn't good.  
  
"I don't think she wants to go with you," Soujiro continued, stepping forward. "Leave her alone."  
  
"Hey stay back kid!" said one of the men that held Misao. "We saw her first!"  
  
Soujiro took another step forward, another flash of...whatever it was appearing in his eyes. A hand went to his sheathed reverse blade. Wrapping his fingers around the hilt, he seemed to tighten his grip around the weapon. "I'm asking you nicely. Leave her alone."  
  
"Let's see you try to stop-."  
  
Whatever the leader was going to say, he never got the chance to finish it. Soujiro suddenly seemed to disappear in thin air. A split second later, the leader suddenly went flying forward, something hitting him hard from behind. He flew across the restaurant, through the still open door, and landed on the ground outside with a thud.  
  
Soujiro stood where the leader once was, his sword unsheathed. The smile still on his face, he turned to the remaining two men. "Will you let her go now?"  
  
"Hold her," one of the men spoke, advancing towards Soujiro, "he's mine."  
  
The man ran forward, fist raised. Soujiro only smiled, staying where he was. The man shot his fist forward...and hit nothing but air.  
  
And soon, he met the same fate as his boss. Something hit him from the side and he went flying out of the restaurant and collapsing on top of his leader. Soujiro turned to the final man, who was already charging at him, having let go of Misao. Soujiro once again disappeared, and a third body soon joined the other two outside.  
  
Having taken care of the work, Soujiro slid his blade back into its sheath. He looked down at Misao, who was lying on the floor. He immediately bent down, lifting the ninja girl up to a sitting position.  
  
"Misao, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, shaking the ninja girl by her shoulders.  
  
Misao opened her eyes, immediately seeing Soujiro. She smiled at him.  
  
Then...  
  
"Urp!" Splootch!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Why the hell didn't you help her!?" Angel Soujiro shouted at his counterpart.  
  
"Haven't you seen the size of them?" asked Devil Soujiro. "They would've killed me! Sure, I got an oversized fork, I can stab someone. But I can only do so much!"  
  
Angel Soujiro only slapped a hand to his forehead. How he wanted to hurt his devil counterpart...badly.  
  
But he wouldn't need to worry. Once Angel Misao found out what happened...its shoulder devil hunting season.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Soujiro had held off on his Shukuchi as he made his way back to the Aoiya. He didn't want Misao to end up making another mess on him.  
  
The said ninja girl was on his back, her head resting against him as she held onto him. She breathed deep breaths as she slept, not knowing she was going to have a bad hangover when she woke up in the morning.  
  
Even without his Shukuchi, Soujiro was able to get to the Aoiya quickly enough. Fortunately, the restaurant that he found Misao in was near it. But instead of taking her to her room, he had instead brought her to the bathhouse, where he made sure to fill the bath with cold water.  
  
When he thought it was good enough, he placed the ninja girl in the water, her ninja outfit still on. Making sure that her head wouldn't end up sinking into the water and lead to suffocation, Soujiro went to a corner of the bathhouse. He looked down at the mess Misao had made on his gi and sat down before slipping it off.  
  
He never got the chance to clean it, having wanted to get Misao back here so he could make sure she was okay. Placing the gi on the ground, he looked around the bathhouse, trying to find something he could use to wear.  
  
But before he could, two slender, and wet, arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind.  
  
Soujiro froze, feeling a wet body press against him. Obviously, the only wet person in the room was Misao. Having been able to get out of the bath, Misao had her arms around his bare mid section, her head pressed against the back of his neck.  
  
"Soujiro," Misao whispered, resting against him.  
  
"Y-yes Misao?" questioned Soujiro, not sure what he should do at the moment.  
  
"Thank you for saving me back at the restaurant."  
  
"You're welcome Misao." There was a moment of silence as Soujiro tried to think of something to say, Misao not removing herself from her position. "You should get back in the bath Misao."  
  
"But the water is so cold," replied Misao. She snuggled against him. "And you're so warm."  
  
Soujiro was silent for a long moment, Misao resting against him the whole time. He started to think that the ninja girl had fallen asleep again. He was proved wrong when Misao turned him around.  
  
She had rested her head against his chest, and now stared at him with her green eyes. Soujiro looked back down at her, some sweat forming as he couldn't think of what to do.  
  
"Soujiro," Misao spoke again, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has anyone kissed you before?"  
  
Soujiro blinked, having a hard time keeping his smile from slipping from his face. "No," he answered truthfully. "No one did, besides you."  
  
Misao seemed to grin, thinking of something. "But that was only the cheek. Has anyone really kissed you?"  
  
Soujiro could feel more sweat forming as he mulled over the question. What was she doing?  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
Misao's grin widened. "Maybe we should change that."  
  
It was Soujiro's eyes that widened next. And before he knew it, Misao suddenly came up and pressed her lips against his. Soujiro's arms unconsciously wrapped around Misao as she kissed him. Thoughts raced through his mind, wondering what he should do.  
  
The kiss only lasted for a few seconds. Pulling away, Misao rested against his chest again, looking up at him again, smiling at her act.  
  
"You're so good to me Soujiro," she spoke again, snuggling against him as she closed her eyes. "No wonder I love you."  
  
Soujiro's smile disappeared from his face, being replaced with a very shocked look. Did she just say...what he thought she said? She loved him?  
  
Soujiro shook his head. Yeah, she said it. But she was drunk. She probably didn't mean it, like she didn't mean the kiss.  
  
Still...  
  
Soujiro looked down at Misao. The ninja girl had fallen asleep once again, a small smile on her face.  
  
...Did he love her?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Ha!" Devil Soujiro cried. "They got together! I win the bet! Now where's that money!?"  
  
"No way!" argued Angel Soujiro. "There's no way that counts! She was drunk! Besides, Soujiro didn't say he loved her back!"  
  
"That may be true, but what about tomorrow?"  
  
"She might not remember what happened tomorrow! That's what happens sometimes when someone drinks too much! And what the hell were you thinking about getting her drunk!?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Both Soujiros froze, hearing the very familiar voice. Turning very slowly, they soon found Angel Misao standing before them...and she looked angry.  
  
Angel Soujiro immediately held up his hands, shaking his head as he pointed at his counterpart. He scooted away as Angel Misao turned her angry gaze on Devil Soujiro.  
  
"Um...I should start running shouldn't I?" Devil Soujiro asked aloud.  
  
"Yep," replied Angel Soujiro.  
  
"Okay then." Immediately, Devil Soujiro turned and ran.  
  
"Get back here!" Angel Misao screamed, taking off after the retreating shoulder devil.  
  
"Aw come on that's not fair!" Devil Misao suddenly spoke, having heard everything. "Are you telling me I missed another kodak moment? Again!?"  
  
Angel Soujiro shrugged. Then, grinning, he pointed to the chase that was going on between Devil Soujiro and Angel Misao. "There's a moment right there."  
  
Devil Misao immediately brightened up. Pulling out a camera, she ran after the shoulder angel and devil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that was a long chapter. Well, hope you liked it people! You can thank Pixie Ayanami, she made me think of the idea of the drunk thing. I even snuck in a kiss in this chapter. See ya guys at the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 7: Realizations

Author's Note: Ah, back to fic working. So, with Misao having been drunk, having kissed Soujiro, and followed up with a confession, what will our confused former Tenken do now? Well...hey why am I going to tell you!? You know the drill! Read the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The first thing Misao woke up to was an explosion of pain. Squeezing her eyes shut, Misao buried her face into the pillow of her futon, her head throbbing with pain.  
  
"Ugh...what happened?" Misao was able to groan out. The ninja girl tried to remember what had happened, except the memories of last night were so hazy. It was also making her head hurt worse.  
  
Groaning in pain, Misao waited for the throbbing in her head to calm down. When it did, she slowly sat up, a hand to her head. Opening one eye, she looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her ninja outfit. Instead, she was just wearing a simple yukata and her hair was no longer in its usual braid, now cascading down past her shoulders.  
  
Misao closed her eye as the throbbing in her head spiked a little before settling down again. She remembered that she was wearing her ninja outfit last night. Had she changed into the yukata or had someone else changed her clothing? Right now Misao didn't want to think, it was making her head hurt.  
  
That was when the door to the room slid open and out popped in Kaoru.  
  
"Good morning Misao!" she greeted cheerily.  
  
The throbbing returned once again as Kaoru's loud greeting reached Misao's ears. She dropped her head back on the pillow, earning another blast of pain. Misao's eyes were sealed shut as she held her head, curling into a ball as she tried not to whimper. It felt like her head was split open.  
  
Seeing the pain that she had just brought to the ninja girl, Kaoru's eyes widened in alarm before her hands shot up and clasped over her mouth. Waiting a few seconds, she slowly brought down her hands.  
  
"Right, sorry," she apologized, a lot quieter.  
  
Misao didn't reply for a moment, trying to make the pain in her head go away with sheer will. Kaoru slowly walked over and sat beside Misao. Finally, the young Okashira opened one eye and stared at the Kamiya dojo instructor with it.  
  
"What happened?" Misao finally asked.  
  
Kaoru held a finger to her chin as she thought. "Where to start..."  
  
Misao only stared at Kaoru, wincing when the throbbing in her head would suddenly spike again.  
  
"Well after we let you go," started Kaoru, "you went to a restaurant to let off some steam I guess." She shrugged. "Then Soujiro suddenly comes back with you passed out."  
  
"Soujiro?" Misao tried to remember, trying to get pass the haze that blocked her memories.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't get much of the details but all he said was that you were drunk."  
  
Drunk?  
  
Bits and pieces of last night started coming back to Misao. She remembered having been at a restaurant. Then felt light headed...three men...Soujiro. Misao tried to remember, biting back a cry of pain as the thinking was starting up the pounding in her head again.  
  
"Soujiro seemed to have made a quick stop at the bathhouse first. You were soaked. So then he just handed you to Okon and Omesu, saying that they should change you into dry clothes and get you to bed. He went to his room after that."  
  
Bathhouse? Misao winced as she tried to remember. She remembered being dumped in cold water then...she didn't know what else. Everything else just seemed like a complete blank.  
  
The ninja girl slowly got up, holding a hand to her still slightly throbbing head. This was already starting to not becoming a good day. She couldn't remember some of what had happened last night, and she was having a very bad headache.  
  
"Why would I want any alcohol?" Misao thought aloud, her head hurting too much to think it.  
  
Kaoru only shrugged. "I don't know. You sure looked drunk though." She paused. "Sure looks like you're having a hangover too."  
  
"I hate this." Misao groaned painfully again. "Feels like my head split open. That's the last time I drink again."  
  
"You weren't supposed to drink anyway Misao. You're under aged."  
  
"What you think I drank it on purpose."  
  
"Well, something happened that got you drunk."  
  
Misao would've argued if she wanted to. But another wave of pain broke off whatever she was going to say. Instead she only lied back on her futon, trying to shove the pain away with her own will.  
  
"So...I guess you'll just try to go to sleep."  
  
Misao just said nothing.  
  
Taking that as her cue to leave, Kaoru stood up before moving to the still opened door. Taking one more glance at Misao, she soon walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Somewhere in the Aoiya, another person was waking up with a large headache.  
  
Yahiko finally woke up after a long time. He immediately winced when he felt the throbbing of his head. Reaching up, he quickly felt the large bump on his head where Kaoru had hit him with her bokken. Cursing, he stood up.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"No way you crazy shoulder angel!"  
  
Yahiko blinked, having suddenly heard voices. Turning around, he stared at the closed door of the room that he had been stashed into by, who he guessed, Omesu, Okon, and Kaoru. The son of a samurai couldn't help but question their sanity as he thought about them.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Watch where you're waving that thing!"  
  
"Shut up and get over here!"  
  
You'd think Yahiko would learn from his experience last time. But nnnooo. His curiosity got the better of him, again.  
  
He took caution though. Almost in a crouch, he slowly walked to the door of the room. Reaching it, he started sliding it opening it real slowly.  
  
And something suddenly smacked into his face and hung onto it.  
  
Yahiko's cry of surprise was muffled as he fell onto his butt.  
  
"Stay away from me psycho!" the thing that hung onto his face shouted.  
  
"Take this!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
And before Yahiko could grab the thing on his face, it suddenly let go and took off. Now, Yahiko was able to see something else in front of him. The strange thing was...was that the thing looked like a mini version of Misao. The mini Misao had wings and wore white robes. And, if Yahiko wasn't seeing anything, there was a halo hovering over her head.  
  
She looked angry too, waving a harp in her hand.  
  
And that harp suddenly smashed onto Yahiko's head.  
  
For the second time, Yahiko was soon knocked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"You knocked him out," said Angel Soujiro.  
  
"Ah, he's fine," assured Angel Misao. "Barely felt anything either. It was a quick blow to the head."  
  
"A hard and painful blow," added Devil Misao.  
  
"Nobody asked you for details."  
  
"Maybe we should've tried to get Yahiko not to come after all..." muttered Angel Soujiro.  
  
"What?" questioned Devil Misao. "And miss all the fun?"  
  
Angel Soujiro sighed, shaking his head. He looked back up at Angel Misao. "What did you do with Devil Soujiro anyway?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about him," assured Angel Misao.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Hey Suzume look what I found!" Ayame suddenly spoke happily, waving something in her hand.  
  
"What is it what is it?" asked Suzume, almost bouncing on her feet.  
  
"It's a doll. And it looks like Sou-ni!"  
  
"Sou-ni!"  
  
Ayame looked at the 'Sou-ni' doll in her hand. She suddenly looked sad. "Aw...he has boo boos."  
  
"We can fix him!" Suzume cried happily.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe we can dress him up too!"  
  
Poor Devil Soujiro was only able to whimper, knowing that his doom was near.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"...You are so cruel," said Angel Soujiro.  
  
Angel Misao only smiled innocently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Speaking of poor, poor Misao wasn't having that good of a day either. The headache she had just refused to go away. She had tried to get some sleep and succeeded...before she woke up an hour later with another explosion of pain.  
  
Misao would've cried if she wasn't that stubborn. But she refused! Sure it hurt, but who cares? She's stronger then that! She's not crying over a stupid headache!  
  
Pain soon rocked her mind again, as if challenging her. The ninja girl gritted her teeth, trying to shove the pain away. Damn alcohol! Who invented the stupid stuff anyway!? You'd think after pain like this they would learn.  
  
The door slid open but Misao didn't bother to look up. Probably Kaoru again.  
  
"Hello Misao."  
  
Misao blinked. That wasn't Kaoru.  
  
Sensing the visitor kneel down beside her, Misao turned her head to see who it was. She had an idea who it was though. The voice was a give away, and she soon saw the blue gi. Looking up, she soon saw the smiling face of Soujiro.  
  
"Oh. Hello Soujiro."  
  
"Thought you might be hungry." Soujiro placed a tray with a few rice balls on it (He had decided to not serve fish this time, mostly because of yesterday's incidents).  
  
Misao smiled a little at the former Tenken. He always seemed to make her feel a bit better, even if he was just there and talking to her. The scent of the rice balls caused Misao's stomach to suddenly growl. Despite whatever headache she may have, her stomach would always get the better of it.  
  
With a supporting hand from Soujiro, Misao was able to sit up. The former Tenken held the ninja girl a rice ball and she took it, quickly biting into it the second she had it. Soujiro only smiled like always, taking his own rice ball and eat it, staring at Misao as he ate.  
  
'She should have her hair down more often,' he suddenly thought, noticing that Misao's hair wasn't in the normal braid. Despite how tangled it was, Soujiro couldn't help but think that she looked more beautiful like that.  
  
...Wait a minute.  
  
Soujiro suddenly felt the heat on his face again. He shook his head. Why was he having these thoughts?  
  
He had known that Misao had been an effect on him, ever since he had met her when she was a prisoner of Shishio. But maybe she's more of an effect then he thought...  
  
It was because of last night.  
  
Soujiro had a hard time going to sleep that night. Thoughts of what had happened would keep him awake. And when he did go to sleep, he would be plagued with dreams of Misao's kiss and confession.  
  
Ah, it wasn't that bad. But then there was that problem of him untying the usual bow from around Misao's waist that held her ninja outfit secure in the dream and-  
  
Alrighty then! Moving on.  
  
Anyway, to avoid more of those dreams, he had decided to stay up for the rest of the night. It wasn't that difficult. Despite the year of being a Rurouni, his skills were still as sharp as ever. Sometimes he would end up staying up for five straight days while he was on a mission for Shishio.  
  
But still, even when he was awake, he would still be troubled. She had said that she loved him. Was that really true or...was it not? Though Soujiro would've thought it was just the alcohol, there was one fact that always steered him the other way.  
  
Alcohol was like a truth serum, Soujiro would know. Sometimes, if he needed some information gathering, he would get his targets drunk so that they would blab out the information he needed...and then he would end up killing them later on. Once or twice, even he had sometimes gotten drunk and Shishio would test him to see if he can control himself from revealing information.  
  
So did Misao really love him? More important, did he love her?  
  
"Soujiro, are you okay?"  
  
Soujiro was pulled out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Misao looking at him, almost a little concerned at him.  
  
"I'm okay Misao," he replied, smiling. "I was just thinking about things."  
  
Misao only nodded, picking up her fifth rice ball and biting into it. Having not eating yesterday, she was starved. But even as she ate, she looked up as Soujiro seemed to be lost in thought once again.  
  
Speaking of thinking...  
  
"Soujiro?" she spoke again.  
  
Soujiro looked back up at her. "Hm?"  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
Soujiro's eyebrows raised a little. "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"No I don't. Everything is such a blank to me."  
  
Soujiro couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief. "Nothing really happened Misao."  
  
Misao stared at him. "I want to know what happened."  
  
Soujiro couldn't help but let his smile grow on his face. She was such a stubborn girl. Probably why he cared so much about her.  
  
"Well to make a long story short, here it is. You went to a restaurant, and somehow you got drunk."  
  
Misao grimaced. "Yeah I kind of figured that part out."  
  
"Well when I got there, three men were gracious enough to give you some company. But I convinced them that you needed to get back to the Aoiya."  
  
The ninja girl thought she saw something flicker within the former Tenken's blue eyes. And, surprisingly, she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. She remembered seeing that flicker, back when he was still the Tenken.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And then I just gave you quick cold bath before handing you over to Okon and Omesu."  
  
Misao seemed to narrow her eyes at him, giving him a searching look. "And nothing else happened?"  
  
If there had been any sign that he was lying, she couldn't find it.  
  
"No Misao, nothing happened."  
  
Though he showed no signs, which what the former Tenken was, and probably still is, a master of, Misao still couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened last night. And she was going to find out. But right now, all she did was eat her food while sending some glances to Soujiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Angel Soujiro couldn't help but smile. All was going according to plan. Thankfully, it didn't look like Soujiro and Misao were getting together today. But tomorrow they will! And why tomorrow?  
  
Because tomorrow was the festival.  
  
"Well you look happy," said Angel Misao, flying over to Angel Soujiro before landing next to him.  
  
"How can I not be happy?" he questioned, a smile on his face. "Devil Soujiro had a chance to get the two together before the festival, but it didn't work! Instead, he just made it a better chance of me winning the bet!"  
  
Angel Misao raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"  
  
"Well because Devil Soujiro made Misao drunk and because of what happened last night, he practically got them prepared to admit that they love each other tomorrow at the festival!" He looked at Angel Misao. "Oh yeah, did you get a look at the kimono?"  
  
The female shoulder angel nodded. "Yeah. I have to admit, it looks pretty good. Misao will definitely look beautiful in it!"  
  
Angel Soujiro's smile widened. "Perfect! This is great!"  
  
"Hey, the day is just getting better."  
  
The two shoulder angels turned to see Devil Misao, her face red as her hands were held over her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing at whatever it was she saw.  
  
"What's up?" asked Angel Misao.  
  
"It's just...Devil Soujiro...it's just..." That's as far as the shoulder devil got. Because soon she just fell to the floor, clutching her sides as she laughed aloud.  
  
"This is not funny!" shouted, obviously, Devil Soujiro. The shoulder devil stepped out where he was hiding...or more like...hopped out.  
  
Both Angel Misao and Angel Soujiro stared with wide eyes at the shoulder devil.  
  
Poor Devil Soujiro really did have a time with the two sisters. The reason he was hopping because some bandages were wrapped around his legs that were meant to heal his 'boo boos'. Half of his face was hidden in bandages as well. But what must've been worse was the make up on him. Eye shadow, powdered cheeks, the works. And he had even been forced into a kimono. And to make things worse, it was a pretty pink kimono.  
  
Angel Misao and Angel Soujiro just stared at Devil Soujiro. They looked at each other. And then collapsed onto the floor as they laughed hysterically.  
  
"This is not funny! Stop laughing! Hey, give me that camera right now Devil Misao!"  
  
"No way!" Devil Misao was able to say between her laughter.  
  
"Give me that thing now!"  
  
"No!" With that she took off, laughing as she ran.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
The laughter only continued as Devil Soujiro hopped after Devil Misao, hoping to catch her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Night had quickly came that day. And Misao lied on her futon, sleeping peacefully and hoping that her headache would end by tomorrow.  
  
Something suddenly moved from out her window.  
  
Though Misao might've seen the movement, she wasn't able to now. But that was because she was asleep. If she was awake, she would've seen the figure running around outside.  
  
The figure sped through outside, with speed that no one could match. Speeding towards a tree overlooking Misao's window, the figure climbed up it and positioned himself on top of one of the branches before staying there.  
  
It was then that the moon appeared from behind a cloud, shining its light down upon the area.  
  
The moonlight sprayed across the figure's brown hair. It also revealed the blue eyes that stared forward through the window where the sleeping ninja girl was.  
  
Soujiro sat upon the branch of the tree, his legs dangling over the edge as he stared through the window of Misao's room. His gaze was fixed on the sleeping ninja girl as she slept. A smile was on Misao's face as she lied sprawled on her futon, her black hair sprayed around her as her chest rose and fell as she breathed deep and slow breaths while she slept. The moonlight also shined through the window and basked her in moonlight.  
  
And to Soujiro, he couldn't help think that she looked more beautiful then she already was. She almost looked like one of those beautiful elf maidens  
  
Though a smile was on the former Tenkne's face, it wasn't his usual smile. Instead, it was a real smile. And that's what Misao made him do, smile.  
  
That was when he realized the truth. He loved her. The ninja girl that had once been his enemy...he loved. Having spent a year at the Aoiya, his feelings had grown for Misao. And now he loved her.  
  
Unfortunately, this little romantic scene was going to come to an end.  
  
Soujiro suddenly felt something on his back. He shrugged it off, thinking that it may be a leaf or something. That was until he felt the thing crawling.  
  
Blinking, the former Tenken looked over his shoulder.  
  
It was a spider. Not just those small spiders. Those HUGE black spiders. This thing crawled onto Soujiro's shoulder and stared at him with its many eyes.  
  
No one knew this, not even Shishio or Yumi. Though many thought of the Tenken as fearless, there was one thing he was afraid of.  
  
Spiders.  
  
It was probably about what happened several years ago before he met Shishio. During one night when he was sleeping in the warehouse, the younger soon to be Tenken had been awoken when he felt something crawling on him. He soon found his awaker as he spotted a spider crawling on his chest.  
  
It was no big deal, not to Soujiro anyway. The spider was soon squished when he crushed it. Brushing it off to the side, he had went back to sleep.  
  
He only got about an hour of sleep before he was awoken again. He again felt something crawling on him like the spider. Now a bit annoyed, he looked up to squish this newfound annoyance and get back to sleep.  
  
What a surprise he was in.  
  
It was not one spider. But dozens and dozens of small spiders. And they were crawling all over him.  
  
It seemed that the spider from before was the mother. And like any mother spider, it must've had an egg sack. Unfortunately.....that egg sack must've been somewhere near Soujiro's sleeping form.  
  
The poor chibi Soujiro spent the rest of the night running around in the warehouse, brushing furiously at the endless amount of creepy crawlies that were crawling on him.  
  
So the sudden twitch of his smile, his face paling, and the small fear that appeared in his eyes wasn't surprising when he spotted the black spider on his shoulder.  
  
Soujiro held his breath as the spider crawled, making its way towards his face. The former Tenken raised a hand, intending to crush the spider.  
  
And then the spider suddenly disappeared within his gi.  
  
Eyes suddenly widening, Soujiro suddenly stood up on the tree branch, patting himself down quickly as he tried to crush the thing. Unfortunately, all the moving around caused the branch of the tree to suddenly snap. And before Soujiro knew it, he suddenly felt the air rushing up past him as he fell. Before he could grab something to stop his descent, he quickly came crashing to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
And the spider just crawled out of his sleeve and scurried off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Author's Note: Well here's another chapter again folks! And tomorrow is the festival! You know what that means? Yep! Soujiro/Misao galore! Oh yeah, BlackHole. Yes I have read Alone in a Crowd. Believe it or not, that's the fic that got me into Soujiro/Misao o.O Anyway, hope to see you guys in the next chapter! And if the ending to this fic was a little rushed...sorry. I'm becoming half asleep over here since it's almost one o clock in the morning. Well, see ya! 


	9. Chapter 8: And The Festival Begins

**Author's Note:** Well, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! Now here's the festival! And yeah, sorry for updating late. For some reason I felt like needing more time to myself this time. But, at least I updated. So read the chapter fools!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not again...

Poor Misao had, for the third time now, been tied down. Ropes bound her arms and legs together as she sat on the floor, not a chair this time.

Unfortunately, from the past events, Kaoru, Okon, and Omesu wanted to make sure they didn't have to get as many bruises as they had before when they tried to get Misao into anything clothing related. When Misao woke up, she immediately noticed the ropes that the three women had used to tie her up while she was asleep.

Though having tried many times in the past, Misao struggled, bit, and did anything else she could think of to try to get out of the ropes. But...obviously she wasn't too successful considering her situation at the moment. So now all she was able to do was glare and curse at her three tormenters.

"You really slept like a log Misao," said Kaoru, watching her as Omesu and Okon went to get the kimono. "You slept most of the day yesterday and through half of today."

"I wish I slept through today," grumbled Misao.

"Don't worry Misao, the festival will be fun. You'll still have plenty of time with Soujiro even if you're wearing a kimono."

Misao felt her face redden slightly at the comment. She struggled against the ropes once again before giving up. Unless her nails or teeth were as sharp as her kunai, she wasn't going to be getting out of this anytime soon. So she just sat there, her back against the wall as she waited.

"I think you'll like the kimono Misao."

"..."

"You still hate me don't you?"

"..."

"You'll thank me later."

"..."

"Wear the kimono for a few minutes and if you don't like it you can take it off?"

Misao looked at Kaoru. "Two minutes."

"Twenty-five."

"Five."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Fifteen. And that's my final offer."

Misao sighed in defeat. "Deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro had his back against the wall of the Aoiya as he leaned against it. He stared at the floor, lost in thought as his same old smile stayed on his face. The only thing different about him was that his reverse blade wasn't hanging from his waist. For today, he had decided to go without it.

Kenshin sat nearby, his sword also having disappeared. With the idea of a fun filled night at the festival, the two Rurounis had decided to discard their weapons, not thinking that they would need them. Sano was lying on the floor, a piece of straw hanging from his mouth as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So...what do you see in her anyway?" asked Sano.

Soujiro blinked at the question. Looking at Sano, he tilted his head and looked at him questionably. "Hm?"

"Well you two do love each other don't you?"

Soujiro felt the redness creep up on his face at the question. Still, he only shook his head, chuckling nervously. "No it's not like that Sano. We're just really good friends."

Sano smirked. "Could've fooled me. I think you got the hots for her."

The redness increased on Soujiro's face. He bowed his head, avoiding Sano's gaze while it started to get a little harder to keep his smile on his face. Kenshin looked up at Soujiro, not able to help stop the small smile that formed.

Sano quirked an eyebrow at Soujiro. Sitting up, he stared down at Soujrio. "Well come on. Gonna ask her to marry her or what?"

"It...it's not like that," said Soujiro, not looking up. "She's my best friend. Sure she's the only girl that's close to my age that I have for a friend but...that's it."

"Not to mention that you're around her a lot," said Sano, holding up his hand. He started ticking stuff off on his fingers. "She hasn't rearranged your face yet. She doesn't seem to get that angry with you the way she does with me. You don't call her weasel girl."

"And I think she enjoys your company," put in Kenshin. "Also, she had defended you even when you were still the Tenken."

Soujiro looked up at Kenshin. Despite his face being emotionless, the former Battousai thought that a look suddenly appeared on Soujiro's face that basically screamed 'Traitor!'. But before he could check, the former Tenken had that face that held no emotions once again.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," Sano spoke again. "Kenshin goes from Battousai to Rurouni. Then he meets Kaoru and now they're getting married. And Soujiro here goes from Tenken to Rurouni. He meets Misao so...guess he'll marry her." He shook his head. "The Rurounis are such unfortunate ones."

A brush suddenly spun in the air before beaning Sano behind his head. Yelping, Sano clutched the back of his head, a bruise already forming. Kenshin and Soujiro looked up to see Sano's attacker.

Tapping her foot, her arms crossed, Kaoru glared at the former fighter for hire as she sat on top of the stairs. Sano glanced up at her and grinned sheepishly. Kaoru glared at him for a few more seconds before looking at Kenshin and Soujiro. Her glare disappeared and a smile took its place.

"Since I have your attention," she said. "Look and behold Makimachi Misao!" Stepping to the side, Kaoru removed herself from the men's view so they could see Misao.

...Except there was no Misao.

A few seconds ticked passed and sweatdrops started to form on the three men's heads. Kaoru's smile disappeared. Chuckling nervously, she turned and bowed at them. "Be right back."

The three watched as the dojo instructor turned and disappeared from their view. A few more seconds ticked passed. Then quiet voices were heard.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to do this!"

"Whoever said you had a choice Misao?"

"I didn't ask you Okon!"

"You look great Misao, don't worry."

"Yeah Omesu is right. Soujiro will love you anyway."

At that, both Kenshin and Sano turned to a fidgeting Soujiro. Kenshin tried to hide his smile. But Sano didn't do anything to hide the smirk. The former Tenken found it harder to keep his smile on his face.

"What have I told you about that Kaoru?"

"Quit whining Misao. We already got you dressed up so you might as well go out there."

"No!"

A sigh.

"Omesu. Okon."

Sounds of a struggle soon broke out.

"No no no! Don't you dare!"

Misao's protests went unheard though. To prove it, the ninja girl was suddenly pushed into the men's line of view. Stumbling, she fell flat on her face. That caused more sweatdrops to appear on the two Rurounis and the fighter for hire's heads. Grumbling to herself, Misao pushed herself up, brushing some locks of black hair that got into her eyes. But now the three man audience was able to see her getup.

She was not in her usual ninja outfit for starters. Instead, her attire had been switched to that of a blue kimono. Embroided rainbow fish had been sewn into the kimono and a purple obi completed the outfit. And instead of her usual braid, Misao's hair had been freed to go down her back like a silky black waterfall.

Soujiro could've sworn he felt his heart stop for a second. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth dropped open a centimeter.

This wasn't the first time he had seen Misao in a kimono. When he still was the Tenken and had been assigned by Shishio to guard Misao so she wouldn't escape, she had once been dressed in a kimono. But back then, her black hair had been a mass of tangles, and some blood from the wounds she had gotten from trying to escape her prison had been smeared onto it. Not to mention the kimono had been Yumi's, so Misao was a little small for it.

This was different. Her hair wasn't in a mass of tangles. It was straight and smooth, even a dropped pin could probably run down though her hair easily. The blue kimono had been newly made and fitted her perfectly.

True, Soujiro had thought of her as beautiful last night as she slept. Even though there was no moonlight to shine her pale face, she still seemed beautiful to him. And the blush that appeared on Misao's face as she smiled nervously only gave her that much more beauty.

The ninja girl fidgeted with her kimono nervously. Seeing the look on Soujiro's face as he stared at her only caused her to redden more. She hung her head to avoid his gaze. Stupid Kaoru for having her do this.

After having been forcefully dressed, Misao wasn't able to help but admit that Omesu, Okon, and Kaoru had done a good job on the kimono. It fit her perfectly. Still...she had a bit of trouble moving now that the kimono interfered with her leg space. Then her confidence seemed to disappear when she remembered that she was going to wear this in front of Soujiro.

She didn't know why she was worried about Soujiro seeing her like this. The idea of Kenshin and Sano seeing her like this didn't bother her that much. But the idea of Soujiro seeing her wearing a kimono caused her confidence to suddenly disappear.

'Come on Misao!' she scolded herself silently. 'This isn't the first time he saw you in a kimono after all!'

A hand on her shoulder pulled Misao out of her thoughts. The ninja girl turned and saw Kaoru, smiling at her. Though still embarrassed, Misao was still able to glare at her.

"Well it looks like everyone is ready," Kaoru said, still smiling. "So let's get to that festival."

Looking down at the stares, Misao gulped a little. It was a bit hard for her to walk in a kimono without tripping. Nevertheless, she went down them as Kaoru walked next to her.

"Fifteen minutes," Misao whispered quietly to Kaoru.

"I know I know," assured Kaoru, still smiling.

Misao couldn't help but wonder if the almighty Kami had magically made more steps added to the stairs then there were before. Either way, she was glad when she reached the final step. Unfortunately for her, her thinking of actually being able to go down the stairs without falling caused her to lower her guard. Destiny decided to take over and Misao suddenly felt herself tripping over her kimono and falling forward.

Only to be stopped from falling onto the ground by a pair of arms.

Blinking, Misao looked up to see Soujiro, who had moved to the stairs when he saw her struggling to not trip. Seeing their position, her face reddened as did Soujiro's. After he helped her back up to her feet, Misao took a few steps away from him, trying to hide her reddened face.

Kaoru giggled silently to herself at seeing it as she clung to the arm of her husband to be. Kenshin smiled to himself and Sano just smirked.

"Well we might as well get going," said Sano. "The day isn't exactly going to stop for us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon and the stars weren't the only things that were lighting up the night. Small flames were burning on candles all over the place where the festival was being held. People were chatting, walking around, playing games, eating food, and anything else you do at a festival.

Misao stared with wide eyes at the scene. A smile tugged at her face as she watched. Even though she was wearing a kimono, she was glad that she was able to come here.

"This is great," she said, smiling as she looked around. Where to start where to start? Play a game? Try some food? Wait, food first.

At the mention of food, the ninja girl's stomach suddenly growled. Her face reddened once again when she heard the others chuckle behind her. She turned to face Soujiro, Kenshin, and Kaoru. Sano had already left, probably looking for wherever he can find someplace to get some alcohol.

Misao grimaced at the thought of alcohol. She was never going to drink that stuff again. No way was she going to suffer through another headache like she had before. Not to mention how her memory suffered.

Speaking of her memory...

During her hangover, bits and pieces of Misao's memory started coming back to her. She was barely able to remember the bar now, and even to where she had woken up in the bathhouse. She couldn't remember what had happened after that.

At first that is.

It happened during the morning of today. Having woken up, and not wanting to get up after yesterday, the ninja girl went back to sleep. Surprisingly, her dream started off with her waking up in the bathhouse, which was the extent of her memory.

Then the dream got interesting.

Her dream self had gotten out of the bath, not worrying about how cold and wet she probably was. Walking over behind a shirtless Soujiro, who was looking for a new gi and not noticing her, the dream Misao had wrapped her arms around him from behind. Some words were exchanged, words that Misao wasn't able to remember. Soujiro turned, or more like Misao turned him, around and stared at her, more words being exchanged.

And then the dream Misao kissed him.

That was when the real Misao had woken up, which was when Kaoru, Omesu, and Okon had tied her up. While Omesu and Okon had went to get her kimono, Misao spent the whole time thinking over her dream. Then...she realized that her dream wasn't just a dream.

It had really happened. The talking, the kiss, everything.

Misao couldn't help but glance at Soujiro, her face reddening at the memory. She was just glad it was a dark enough to hide her blush.

She couldn't believe it! How could she have done that!? She kissed Soujiro. She KISSED him! What had possessed her to do that!? Oh yeah...she was drunk.

But what did Soujiro think of her now? He didn't seem effected by the event, but then again...he was known for not showing emotion. Misao sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Kaoru. "Let's start having some fun!" Grabbing onto Kenshin's arm, Kaoru immediately ran forward, with Kenshin crying out 'Oro!'

Of course the readers probably know this is just the dojo instructor's plan to leave Soujiro and Misao to be alone.

Anyway...

"Ready Misao?" asked Soujiro cheerily.

Misao only found herself nodding, following Soujiro as he started making his way to the several stands, questions still swimming around in her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yeah yeah, short short, sorry sorry. And yeah, you're probably going to hurt me for stopping here. But ha! None of you know where I live so ha! Anyway, don't worry. I swear that the next chapter won't take as long to put up as this had been. And it'll be full of Soujiro/Misao! So, review please!


	10. Epilogue: Operation GIDCT Completed!

**olAuthor's Note:** Well, it's time. The festival is here and that means Soujiro/Misao galore! Guess this chapter did come a bit later then the previous one huh? Blame school! I was kind of surprised that I didn't have people knocking on my door waving pitchforks and torches o.O Not like it hasn't happened before... Anyway, since this chapter is FINALLY here, you can FINALLY read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao chewed quickly on the chicken. Having been hungry even before coming to the festival, she was quick to find a stand that sold food. Soujiro, being the kind Rurouni that all fangirls know and love, had bought food for the hungry Misao. Of course, Misao didn't want him to pay for the whole meal, so she made sure to buy the dumplings (Adding a threat as she did so when Soujiro tried to buy the dumplings himself). The dumplings were also delicious.

"I'm glad you enjoy the food Misao," said Soujiro, his smile ever present as he ate a dumpling.

"Fis is reat!" said Misao, her mouth full of chicken. Gulping down the chicken, she smiled before popping a dumpling into her mouth. This was great!

Soujiro smiled. He was glad Misao was having a good time. After her experience with alcohol, he had been planning to make sure that he would make this day great for the ninja girl. And it seems like he was doing a good job.

His heart seemed to flutter as a smile graced Misao's lips as she ate. That seemed to happen a lot.

When he was the Tenken, he took a slight pleasure in seeing the look of terror on their faces. But Misao's smile pleased him more then seeing the look of terror on thousands of men would have. He was glad he was able to make Misao smile. And he would make sure that she would smile more often.

"Ah, that was good," Misao said, smiling after devouring the last of the food.

Soujiro couldn't help but blink. They had bought the food like two minutes ago. And now, the food was gone. Well, except for a few crumbs of course. Other then that, the ninja girl had eaten everything.

Guess he was going to end up cooking when they got married.

Soujiro's eyes suddenly widened at the thought. Married!? Where did that come from!?

Sure, he had to admit that he loved the ninja girl, but thoughts of marriage? That was thinking a bit too fast there. Besides, he wasn't sure if she had the same feelings for him.

'She did say that she loved you,' a voice in his head told him.

'She was drunk,' Soujiro objected. He mentally sighed. When his shoulder angel and devil weren't around, there was always a mental voice to argue with. Hard to believe this had been the same voice that gave him advice on how to kill his opponents.

'And drinking too much alcohol has a tendency to make you talk.'

'Though it may not be the truth.'

'Yet it may.'

Soujiro was about to reply to that until Misao suddenly spoke.

"Are you okay Soujiro?" questioned Misao, tilting her head at him. There was a bit of concern in her eyes as she held a hand to his head to see if he was coming down with something. Though the former Tenken is strong, he could still get sick. Misao remembered when he had caught what she had during her time of imprisonment.

Soujiro blinked, being pulled out of his mental argument when he felt the hand on his forehead. He smiled reassuringly at Misao while he couldn't help but feel at ease with the warmth on his head that came from her hand, despite it being night.

"I'm fine Misao. I was just thinking."

'Wuss!' the voice in his head shouted.

"Okay if you say so." Removing her hand from his head, Misao looked around, trying to see what they could do next. Spotting something, she smiled before taking Soujiro's hand and leading him to it. "Come on let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of a stand, four certain short figres stood on top, their gazes on Soujiro and Misao.

"Well he bought her dinner," said Angel Soujiro.

"Even though she threatened him so she could buy some of it," put in Devil Soujiro.

"Well she's holding his hand," said Angel Misao, smiling at the scene.

"It means nothing," replied Devil Misao. "She's just leading him to a stand."

"Where he can perfectly follow her on his own," put in Angel Soujiro. "I'm saying it's more then just leading."

"Let's get going," said Angel Misao, spreading her wings and taking off before any of the shoulder devils could think of something to say. Angel Soujiro followed her quickly before Devil Misao followed, though she didn't fly.

Devil Soujiro watched them before shaking his head. "I'm going to win this bet." Glancing down at Soujiro and Misao, Devil Soujiro soon followed the others.

Truthfully he couldn't help but have doubts about winning the bet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having been dragged into a stand, Soujiro was now crouched next to Misao, who was also crouched down. He wasn't exactly sure about what the game was about. But all he could guess is that it was some kind of game where you catch fish in a small pool of water with little nets. Sounded a lot like fishing to him.

"Here," Misao suddenly spoke, handing Soujiro a little net.

The former Tenken took the net and looked down at the fish awkwardly. Shrugging his shoulders, he dipped his net into the pool and started trying to catch one of the little fish.

All he really ended up doing though was moving his net this way and that in the water, not really trying to snag a fish. Instead, he was once again lost in his thoughts, mostly about what happened just a minute ago. Even now he could still feel the warmth from her hand in his.

She wasn't holding his hand now. But he could still recall how her small pale hand had fitted into his perfectly.

"Hey Soujiro, you okay?" Misao asked the second time, seeing Soujiro staring off into space. Though she had caught three of the little goldfish in the small pool with her net, Soujiro caught none, surprisingly considering that Soujiro was such a good fisherman. Misao couldn't help but stare at Soujiro's net as it moved this way and that in the water, the fish only swimming away when it got close.

At her voice, Soujiro blinked out of his stupor and turned to look at the ninja girl. "Yes Misao?"

"You seem to be...like..." Misao paused, trying to find the words. "Like...you're not here."

Soujiro only smiled at her. "I'm sorry Misao. I was just thinking."

"Again?" A small smile appeared on her face. "You've been doing a lot of that."

The smile on Soujiro's face turned a little sheepish. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Misao only looked at him. "We're at a festival Soujiro, you should stop thinking and have more fun."

"Yeah I know."

Smiling again, Misao suddenly handed him a small container that held the three fish that she caught. "You can have these as a gift. They can keep you company."

Soujiro blinked, looking down at the fish before looking at Misao. "But you caught them Misao, you should keep them."

Misao only shook her head. "Think of it as a gift. I never really thanked you for teaching me how to swim."

Smiling, Soujiro nodded. "Thank you Misao." He looked down at the fish before looking up at Misao again. "Though I don't really need them for company, I have you."

Misao's face took on a shade of red as she suddenly averted her eyes away from him. Spotting another stand, she immediately pointed it out to Soujiro before walking over before Soujiro could say anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby, Kaoru was giggling like a school girl.

This was perfect! All to perfect! This was working just like she planned it to! Operation G.I.D.C.T. was becoming a success!

"All thanks to my amazing mind." Kaoru couldn't help but cackle insanely.

Behind her, Kenshin was only able to stare at his soon to be wife, a large sweatdrop on his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Battousai was cackling at how insane Kaoru was and how Kenshin was the fool to end up with her.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and Kenshin blinked out of his thoughts, feeling Kaoru snuggle against him.

"Aw, I know I have been neglecting you Kenshin." Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, she pulled back and smiled at him. "Don't worry, once this is all finished, we'll be able to have plenty of time together."

Seeming assured by those words, Kenshin was only able to smile.

And send Battousai off in defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling as always, Soujiro followed the ninja girl. Occasionally he would glance down at the fish he carried that Misao had given him, always feeling happiness about what had happened.

Of course, he was going to repay Misao for the kind gesture. Looking up from the fish, the former Tenken looked around. There were plenty of stands around. Some that sold food, others had games.

Soujiro suddenly stopped and looked at a cart where a merchant was selling goods. Something caught his eye. Smiling, he walked toward the cart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soujiro?"

Blinking, Misao turned around. Having asked Soujiro a question, and receiving none, she had turned to see if he was "thinking" again.

And saw that he wasn't there.

She blinked again. "Soujiro?" She looked around, wondering where he went.

She caught a mat of brown hair at the corner of her eye and she turned to see Soujiro standing at a cart, his back to her. Curious, she walked over to him.

As she got closer, she raised her eyebrows as Soujiro pulled out some yen out of his pocket and handed it to a merchant before taking something that he was obviously buying. Misao couldn't see what it was, but the moonlight was easily able to reflect off of it. Curious, the ninja girl walked over.

It was at that time Soujiro turned around and saw the ninja girl coming. If it was even possible, his smile seemed to widen even more as he saw her approaching. "Hello Misao."

"Why did you disappear on me?" questioned Misao, staring at Soujiro with an accusing look.

Soujiro smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, nothing Misao."

The ninja girl raised an eyebrow, and her gaze trailed down to Soujiro's other hand, which was closed into a fist. She could see the moonlight reflect off of some metal that wasn't hidden by his hand. Blinking, she looked back up at Soujiro. "What do you have in your hand?"

Instinctively, Soujiro hid his closed hand behind his back. "Oh, it's just something I got."

The corners of Misao's lips twitched into a smile. "And what would that something be?"

Soujiro's smile twitched. "Nothing."

Misao grinned. "Yeah right." And immediately she reached forward, trying to snag whatever Soujiro was hiding behind his back.

But of course, with Soujiro being a former Tenken, he only sidestepped away from her roaming hand.

The ninja girl saw some amusement flicker in the former Tenken's usually emotionless eyes. And that was what fueled her to reach for the item again, only to have Soujiro maneuver once again.

"It isn't polite to try to take something Misao," said Soujiro, smiling as always.

"I have a problem with listening sometimes," replied Misao, a smile of her own on her face. Again she reached, and again Soujiro only sidestepped. As she pressed forward, he only moved backwards.

Misao suddenly stopped this little game and frowned. "Okay fine, I didn't want to see it anyway."

Soujiro only smiled. Even though Misao had supposedly given up, he knew the ninja girl too well to give up just like that.

And was proven right when Misao leapt forward in a last ditch effort to snag the item. Unfortunately, this time her kimono got in the way and the ninja girl was suddenly stumbling forward. Acting on instinct, Soujiro's arm suddenly shot forward and wrapped around Misao's waist, stopping her from impacting into the ground.

"Stupid kimono," Misao grumbled to herself.

"You okay Misao?" asked Soujiro.

Misao looked up at Soujiro. A smirk blossomed on her face. "Now I am."

The realization suddenly hit Soujiro but it came too late. Misao's hand suddenly came forward and before Soujiro could react, she snatched the item in his closed hand and pulled it away from him quickly.

Grinning, Misao suddenly jumped backwards to put some distance between her and Soujiro. "Now let's see what you were hiding." Looking down at the item that was now in her closed hand, she slowly opened it.

And the grin was suddenly replaced with a gasp as her green eyes widened.

Green eyes that resembled the emeralds that were used for the dragon's eyes.

Staring with wide eyes, Misao raised the item to her face and slowly inspected it. She had felt the long chain of the item, and thought that it was some kind of necklace.

Hanging from the long chain was a dragon. Two tiny pieces of emeralds were used for its eyes, and its wings were practically encased in red rubies. The body was equally covered with pieces of amethyst and the tail was made of diamond. With still wide eyes, Misao looked up at Soujiro, to find him smiling at her.

He shrugged at her, the smile still on his face. "It's a bit of a thank you gift."

"For what?" Misao managed to ask, amazement in her voice.

Soujiro thought for a moment, the smile never leaving his face. "For...everything. You gave me a new life Misao, a life that I'm glad to have. I have a home, even what I consider a true family. And it's all thanks to you."

"But..." Misao blinked and she looked back down at the necklace. The ability to speak suddenly came rushing back and her head shot back up to look at Soujiro. "I can't take this! This must've cost a fortune!"

Soujiro scratched the back of his head. "Yes. I bought it with the money I," he paused, trying to find the right word, "_earned_ from Shishio. Though it came from the deeds that I had done as the Tenken, I wanted to use it for something special. I am no longer the Tenken after all."

Misao blinked. She looked at the necklace, then at Soujiro, back at the necklace, then back at Soujiro again. "But..."

Soujiro suddenly took the necklace from the ninja girl's hands and the long chain suddenly fell around Misao's neck and the dragon now hung from there, the moonlight reflecting off of the several crystals. Dumbfounded, Misao couldn't help but stare at the necklace for a minute before looking back up at Soujiro.

"I...thank you. I'll make sure to repay you for this."

Soujiro shook his head. "No, it's okay Misao. This is repayment for all that you have given me."

Misao wasn't able to say anything. She once again looked down at the necklace, then up at Soujiro, down at the necklace, and so on.

And suddenly she was interrupted by a loud bang.

The ninja girl wasn't able to help but jump a little in surprise from the loud noise. Whirling around, she looked up at the sky just in time to see the pretty pink explosion of a firework disappear.

"Looks like the fireworks are starting Misao," said Soujiro.

This time, Misao stopped herself from jumping when she suddenly felt Soujiro's hand grip her own. Blinking, she looked at the still smiling Soujiro.

"Let's go Misao."

Unable to do anything else, Misao only nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nervous yet?" questioned Devil Soujiro, that confident grin still on his face as he looked at his counter part.

"No..." replied Angel Soujiro, even though his voice seemed to crack.

"Well you should. The end of the fireworks means the end of the festival."

"Hey, leave Angel Soujiro alone!" said Angel Misao, who suddenly latched onto the arm of Angel Soujiro. This caused the male shoulder angel to jump in surprise, blush creeping up on his face.

"Kodak moment!" cried Devil Misao, and her camera was up and the two shoulder angels were blinded with a white flash.

"Warn us when you're going to do that!" cried Angel Soujiro, rubbing at his eyes, Angel Misao doing the same.

"Ah come on we're missing the show," said Devil Soujiro. Looking to where Soujiro and Misao disappeared, he started walking towards them. "Let's get this over with so I can collect my money."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the several loud whistling and bangs of fireworks, Misao was practically deaf to the noises. Instead, her eyes had been lowered to the dragon necklace that Soujiro had given her. Her hand had dropped and was now fingering the piece of jewelry.

Usually, the ninja girl despised wearing jewelry...but she was making an exception.

Slowly, her gaze was removed from the dragon and she looked up at Soujiro, who was staring at the fireworks, his smile never leaving his face.

Despite herself, Misao felt her face redden and she looked away from Soujiro, her heart suddenly pounding.

What was wrong with her? Why was all this happening to her when she was around Soujiro? Every time she was near him, she would get this odd sensation from him. This was like the feelings she had for Aoshi but...different; except they were at a more extreme level.

It was because of that damn dream.

_No, _she suddenly thought. _ Not a dream, that really happened._

****Still, dream or no dream, she couldn't help but blame the events that were making her act like this. But even when she tried to...she just couldn't convince even herself that the blame belonged to that event.

She had these feelings before. But...they weren't as strong as they were now.

This time she did jump as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Misao?" questioned Soujiro, looking at her with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yes," Misao said. Suddenly, unknown to her, she shook her head. "I mean no."

Soujiro blinked.

"Um..." Blush started to creep on the ninja girl's face. "It's just...uh...er..." She suddenly brightened, thinking of something. "Do you...have someone that...you...really care about?"

Soujiro's smile disappeared for a full second before returning, though his eyes had stayed widened. But soon, he was back to normal, and unknown to a still blushing Misao, that flicker of amusement was suddenly in his eyes once again.

"Actually..." he began, and Misao was suddenly looking at him with anticipation. "There is."

And just like that, unknown to Misao, she suddenly felt like a cold hand had suddenly gripped her heart. Her throat seemed to suddenly constrict and she struggled to speak. "O-oh? You do?"

Soujiro nodded, and his gaze went back up at the exploding fireworks in the sky. "Yes I do."

"Oh..."

"She's an amazing person," continued Soujiro. "Sometimes I think I understand her, but then I find out that she's very unpredictable."

"I-I...I see." For some reason, Misao's vision seemed to become a bit blurry. It was suddenly starting to become difficult to look at Soujiro and she suddenly looked away. "Do I know her?"

"You can say that."

Misao glanced up at Soujiro but otherwise kept her head down and stared at the ground. "Does she live here?"

"Yes."

A droplet of water suddenly escaped from Misao's eye and started to slide down her cheek. Slowly, more of those tears started to build up in her eyes. "Where is she?"

There was a pause, which was spent with tears gathering in Misao's eyes.

Her eyes suddenly widened, causing a couple of tears to escape, as Soujiro's hand suddenly cupped her chin and he raised her head so that she was looking at him.

She immediately took notice of his smile. It was...different. Though usually emotionless, there was something in that smile...the same something that was in his eyes. Misao suddenly felt that cold hand loosen its grip from around her heart as she looked into his eyes.

Love. That was it.

"She's right here," Soujiro replied.

Misao was only able to stare, not able to say or do anything. Even as Soujiro's face drew closer to hers, she wasn't able to do anything. What could she do? If she was correct, then she knew what Soujiro had just said.

She knew and he knew that she knew. And he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew.

And her mind suddenly went blank as Soujiro's lips pressed against hers.

At first, Misao wasn't able to move, besides the sudden widening of the eyes that were filled with shock and surprise. She wasn't able to move. It was like some invisible force suddenly took over her, stopping any messages that were being sent to her brain to do something.

And then the kiss ended.

Soujiro broke the kiss and now stared at Misao with those eyes, those wonderful blue eyes of his. And at that moment, everything seemed to come into focus for the ninja girl. Everything seemed to disappear for her mind. There was nothing that mattered as a realization hit her.

She loved Soujiro. ...And he loved her.

"I'm...I'm sorry Misao," Soujiro suddenly spoke. "I'm not sure I should've done that. I didn't mean to. It's just-."

That was all Soujiro was able to say, as Misao suddenly launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into another kiss.

Surprised, Soujiro's arms instinctively wrapped around Misao's waist as the suddenly embrace caused him to fall on his back. But the kiss was never broken.

Around them, people chatted, food was eaten, and the fireworks continued to explode in the night sky. But that didn't matter to the former Tenken and the ninja girl. Nothing mattered now. All that mattered was their love that had finally been admitted.

The second kiss ended and Misao pulled her face away, but her arms were still around Soujiro's neck, and she refused to budge from her spot.

"I think the girl I know will be very jealous about this," said Soujiro, his smile on his face. But it wasn't the same smile that was on his face. It had changed. Changed for the better.

"Well she can't have you," Misao replied, drawing her face closer to his. "Because you're mine."

"And you're mine as well Misao."

They sealed it with another kiss.

"You know," Misao spoke again. "My memory has seem to have gotten better. I think I remember that kiss in the bath house."

Soujiro blinked. "Oh you remember?"

"Yes." Grinning like a little nymph, Misao leaned closer. "I kind of think that kiss was a bit...ruined." Her grin widened. "But I'm sure there will be plenty of others to make up for it."

Soujiro suddenly grinned as well. "I'm sure there will be."

And their lips soon locked into another passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby, though hidden, a figure burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Finally!" Kaoru suddenly shrieked, giggling nonstop. "Operation G.I.D.C.T. has worked! I knew it would! But of course it would! Why wouldn't it have worked!? I am a genius after all!"

This caused the dojo instructor to burst into another fit of hysterical glee. Many people looked at Kaoru with a worried, and somewhat frightened, look. Slowly, they scooted away.

And even a certain red haired Rurouni couldn't help but scoot away from his soon to be wife.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Angel Misao shrieked. "Finally! They're together! I knew that would!" Giggling like mad, the shoulder angel flew around in the air, flying in circles as her wings flapped.

"Ha!" cried Angel Soujiro, turning to face his counter part. "They got together! And the festival isn't over! Now where's my money!"

"What are you talking about?" Devil Soujiro questioned, that grin never leaving his face. "Haven't you been looking up at the sky? The fireworks have ended. You're too late! So I win!"

At first, Angel Soujiro's eyes were wide with disbelief. But, suddenly, a grin formed on his face.

"Oh I wouldn't say that my devil counter part. I'm sure there is one firework left."

"Have a nice flight Devil Soujiro!" Angel Misao suddenly cried from behind the shoulder devil.

"What?" Whirling around, Devil Soujiro was quick to notice the lit firework behind him.

That, and the piece of string that was tied to the firework...and around his leg.

He suddenly felt a hand dig into his pocket, and Devil Soujiro looked around to see Angel Soujiro, his wallet in the shoulder angel's hand.

"I believe I win," said Angel Soujiro.

"You son of a bi-AAAHHH!!!!!" Before Devil Soujiro was able to complete that sentence, the firework took off into the air, taking the shoulder devil with it.

"This has got to be the greatest moment of all!" Devil Misao suddenly shouted, running over to the spot where Devil Soujiro disappeared. Looking up at the sky, she raised her camera and started to take pictures of the flying shoulder devil.

"Well I guess we can call this a day," said Angel Soujiro, smiling to himself. He turned to Angel Misao and held out an arm. "How about we get something to eat?"

Angel Misao only smiled, hooking her arm with Angel Soujiro. "Why not?" Then that smile disappeared as she suddenly became lost in thought. "You know...I can't help but think that we forgot someone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the way back at the Aoiya, the door to the building suddenly opened.

And a very irritated Yahiko stepped out, the large bruises he received still on his head.

He couldn't believe this! How could all of this have happened to him!? Him! The son of a samurai! This was the last time he was going o be dragged off to any festival!

A sudden cry caused Yahiko to look up.

Whether it was because of how dark it was, or the pounding in his head from his bruises, Yahiko thought he saw something, or more of a someone, falling straight out of the sky. Squinting his eyes, he saw the person falling down, coming closer and closer and closer.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Yahiko's eyes widened.

And before he knew it, Devil Soujiro collided right into him and back to la la land he went!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well, this was it! This was what you've all been waiting for! And I was long for your enjoyment! And this marks the end of Festival! Thank you everyone for reviewing and thank you for your patience! You've all been great! Maybe if school lightens up, I'll start another Soujiro/Misao fic. But until then, PEACE!!!


End file.
